Adolescence
by self-piercing
Summary: "Adolescence: The period of life between childhood and adulthood" Itachi and Ino will struggle to raise their teenage daughter through her ecstatic ups and tormented downs, though every life changing discovery and lesson while they're maintaining their own lives.
1. Setting the Future

I knew it was all about letting go at the right moment. When my angle and speed was optimal, all I had to do was to let go.

All I had to do was to let go.

My hands left the branch, left the rugged surface they had been twirling around. My hands weren't the least sore from the abuse, the skin had hardened like the skin of the tree. Hard and unyielding without the use of great force.

I took in the sounds of the forest. Could see and hear every moment the crowd beneath me made and I was ready to face them as if my life depended on taking them down. Surely I had only one goal for this attack and it was not to save my own life. In my mind practice was all about saving my life. I knew that what I did now would help me save my life later on.

I knew I had just enough time to pull my kunais before I would land on the ground unprotected. Mistakes could cost you or your teammates lives or even worse. A mistake could cost you the mission. If you're good enough you won't get killed yourself and that was what I was striving for.

Everything was going to plan until the figure, the aim of my operation, bend over. I hadn't calculated for movement. If he hadn't moved I would have landed on his shoulders and the blades of my weapon would enter his neck, crushing bone. I would have left him paralyzed, unable to counterattack and I would have let him bleed to death. Had it been a real mission and attack.

I didn't have time to think. I had to act out of instinct. I landed on my back in front of him. The ground knocked the air out of me. The travel through the frigid evening air had become longer than planned. The fall had gathered more force and I hadn't expected it.

I had twirled in air before I had landed my head was closet him now and not my feet as it was supposed to. This had shifted my attack and it could be a great mistake. We had agreed that he would stand still as I was allowed to perfect my attack. This was not what we had agreed.

I ended up leaving my stomach and soft intestines vulnerable for his attacks, but only for a second as I gathered myself. I had come up with a new plan. The only thing I had left to protect me, besides the weapons I was holding, was my instinct. I made use of my weapons and stabbed him before he got the chance to react to my horrible mistake. Shinobi knew where to stab your guts to most efficiently harm you and I was left open for any attack. I stabbed him before he would stab me.

Just like that the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"God, she stabbed you in the balls."

Kakashi hadn't come over the shock of what I had done. I had aimed for the spot I would imagine he was weakest from my point. I hadn't been left with much time to plan my attack. I did what first came to mind. I would attack the spot weakest from my position. Having all male members on my team I was more than aware of their weak spot. It was the best within arms reach.

Fugaku just kept looking at him waiting for a response waiting for him to do something or say something. Frankly Kakashi didn't know yet how to respond to the change of plans. It was his job as sensei to complement and encurrage quick thinking. On the other side I had just stabbed his most important body part.

Shikadai stirred on the ground, even he looked discomforted from what had just happened. He was often busy protecting himself. He didn't mind the pain, he minded the recovery that came after injuries. The pain he could handle, meeting up for an appointment in the hospital was the hardest part. Getting up, getting there in time, looking presentable and have to spend of his precious reading and resting time.

"You bend over."

He had put that trap there for me. The deal was that he wasn't supposed to move. He was just supposed to stand there still and let me stab his neck. I still wasn't comfortable with the attack and as I felt I hadn't perfected it and he knew that. A dick move would be rewarded with such. It was cruel of him to go back on his word. He knew I didn't like to be surprised during practice. Not that it ever stopped him.

You can't be sure what's next in the field.

Expecting a punch from the right leaves your left sore.

Expect the unexpected.

It was all bullshit that he fed us. In some sense. Sure he was right, you couldn't ask someone to move a little to the right so that you could kill them during a fight. I knew that very well. I didn't need to be prepared for it.

"Is that a hint as to how far you'll go and what you're comfortable stabbing?"

Fugaku looked over at me with a sly smile. My team everybody. A collection of some of the most dysfunctional people I know. Didn't stop us from being the best team of our generations. All of us predicted to do well in each out fields. Great things and we all had to live with the pressure of it. Even Shikaku let it get to him at the time.

That was also why we were great together. We were under the same umbrella. We got each other, we understood. All of us overrated, underrated, pressured, misfits, heirs, and protégés.

Well, technically Fugaku wasn't heir to anything, didn't stop my uncle from raising him as one.

I knew very well my sister wasn't being raised as one. Father didn't give shit about it, had practically given away the role unless she claimed it. Fugaku was the Uchiha heir, it just hadn't ended up on paper. While I, I was next in line after my other.

Heir of the clan I didn't feel like I belonged to. I'd rather be in Fugaku's shoes. I couldn't say that out loud. Couldn't let it shine through. I had to pretend like I gave a shit about flowers.

I could always name a few other, even a few more disturbed individuals than my team. They would always be my favorite. The group that had become like a family to me over the years, actually since their birth. The ones that dragged me down, pulled me up, encouraged, discouraged, built me up and tore me down with offensive jokes, insult, criticism and pure mockery. They were constantly pulling me through a meat grinder and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. It made me a better shinobi in the end. I shouldn't let feelings get in my way and I had over time become able to turn them off. Feel nothing as the world around me burned to the ground.

I got up and dusted off my outfit sending the group a cunning smile. Like I wouldn't stab them in the ass in a heartbeat given the opportunity. Now there would be such a hassle with all the treason claims and such. The price wasn't worth the fight. I wouldn't actually main them or kill them. Just let them suffer a little for fun and the establish some dominance. Perhaps the last one was taken care after I stabbed our sensei in the balls, well, his clone.

"I wouldn't test her."

Shikadai snorted trying to pull down his hair. Just like his father his hair fought gravity and there was no helping it. The poor boy was starting to look more like his mother but there was no confusion about the paternity in that case. He had his mother's eyes and it seemed like his nose grew pointier everyday. He had replaced his father's constantly bored expression with his mother's stern during practice and missions.

"Neither would I!"

Fugaku turned and smiled at his other male team member. He too was starting to change. His baby face was starting to get wiped out leaving room for a more mature face. His facial features were getting sharper.

Everyone only saw Sasuke in him. I saw his mother too. Not necessarily when it came to his looks. I saw her in his movements, always rash but also gentle. Harmer and healer. He had her hands, long and delicate, ready to punch your lip open and stitch it after. Not to mention her body. Skinny, he looked weak and malnourished now that he had entered his teens. Growing longer before he would get wider.

Always to be underestimated by others, always working so hard to prove them wrong.

Our team didn't look like much. Lazy Shikadai who couldn't even get his hair straight. Fugaku with a crippled self-esteem always looking for a match.

Then there was me.

I don't know how I could explain myself. It's a hard job. I've heard what people were saying about me. Vain like my mother and cold like my father. I didn't feel like either of those fit. I felt more like my father, the side of him I never saw. It scared me. I would never admit it, but it was in my papers. Biggest fear, becoming my father.

So many years later they had forgotten the monster they had created and when you forget history it's doomed to repeat itself in some shape or form. Isn't it?

"Good practice!"

Kakashi came to life after quickly in a sublime way checking that what had just happened had happened to his clone and not his own equipment. His hand had taken a good, but gentle pull in in crotch. I understood him, what would a dick like Kakashi be without his dick?

Kakashi, deadbeat in a midlife crisis.

Traded paper cuts for real cuts because he couldn't handle his old job. He still had something to prove. What nobody knew. He was past his prime and he wouldn't admit that. Notoriously bothersome, never willing to let go of the past. Dry, hardheaded, know it all. Should have just retired but for some reason he had to have one last go before he'd accept that he was one of the few that would die of old age. That was unless we would be the death of him, and there had been a few too many close calls.

That was our sensei.

"We hardly did anything."

Shikadai muttered and lifted his torso supporting the weight on his arms. He looked at me with those strickt eyes, his lips in a knot. He looked like he would pounce at me any minute. I would gladly fight him because I would win.

"Whose fault was that?"

I spat at him. He would always do this. He would turn down any chance to train stating he just wanted to watch and when it all came to a close he would be sour that he didn't get to practice much because I was stealing the spotlight as Kakashi's favorite. It always made my blood boil.

I wasn't his favorite. It was clearly Fugaku, a sort of desperate attempt to make up for his father, my uncle I suspected. It would make sense. I knew Kakashi felt like he let him down, should have known it was bound to happen. You couldn't change a traitorous soul by tying it down to what it's betraying. Some need to go, need to grow. I didn't hold it against them, I pitied them.

"Yours this time, you stabbed sensei's dick!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. When did Fugkau become so phallus fixated? Ever since his hormones started flushing around his bloodstream I would take a guess at. Not that any of my other team members were better. It wasn't their fault that they were born male.

I hadn't expected that the attack would receive that much attention.

"Let's not talk about it."

Kakashi tried. I could instantly hear it on the tone of his voice. Spending hours on end with these guys had left me able to detect every change in tone and body language as well as knowing just what it meant. It came in handy too often.

He was used to our constant bickering, but this time it was a sensitive subject. He didn't mind when we fought about tactics, theories, jutsus, diets and our clan, but now he had a problem. This time his balls were the subject of the argument and I could understand why he wasn't particularly happy about it.

"Don't be a pussy!"

"You'd gladly make me one!"

I stomped my foot, there was no getting anywhere with any of these _men._ I couldn't understand the big deal and I didn't want to. It was just a clone, and had it been a real enemy none of them better have commented it in such a fashion. I'd rather use a low blow like that and live instead of getting stabbed in the stomach and die.

I was hoping they would grow up one of these days, not likely.

Come on, look at Kakashi. If that would have happened, it would have happened decades ago.

"I'm over this!"

I shot my hand out over the figuratively argument we were having about reproductive organs and traning. They were all being immature sissies and I wouldn't have any of that. I wouldn't stand for any of it. I was already tried from practice and the stress of everything. I wouldn't deal with two pubescent boys and a man who might as well be.

"Come on, let's go have lunch or something."

I sighed, he had no sense of time that man. It was about nightfall. I rolled my eyes and started taking off. It wasn't the day for a team meal.

"It's way past dinner time!"

"Just consider the mission!"

I knew it would come, but I had been hoping to slip away before he reminded me. The first mission I was considering to pass up, to decline. I couldn't decline it without a reason, that I sadly knew. I needed something better than, I have a bad feeling about it. My team and another were counting on me to accept and there was a limit on how long I could keep them all waiting. I couldn't let them down.

With a head filled with twirling thoughts, ideas and worries I entered my home. Growing up I had had two houses but only one home.

A home was where I longed to come back to after a mission. Where I could hide from everything from monsters to my own self. Where I felt loved and looked after. I couldn't imagine how it would be like growing up without it.

"Mother?!"

"Aiko?"

This home was empty. I already knew, still I called out their names waiting for a response that would never come because I knew they weren't there. I couldn't sense them and after searching through the house I couldn't see them either.

I wouldn't be able to seek the advice and encouragement I needed. For being such a frigid and heartless bitch I had insecurities.

It was a heavy heart I closed the door as slipped away as some desperate clan member called my name wanting to engage in conversation. Why wouldn't just a nod suffice?

The road over to my father was short and boringly enough just as it had always been. Nothing ever happened in this town. It was stagnant. It was prosperous so why change anything about it? That was the general idea. I was becoming too familiar with it all. Another mission would provide with some change of scenery even if I didn't want any of it. It was the only comfort in this town.

I sensed and avoided her. She was in the kitchen, I avoided her like the plague even after all these years. Never could stand her, the woman that stole my father away. That wretched whore. We all know why she was there, there was no love in their marriage. It was a transaction. They gave each other what they were searching for.

Father was in the back, I found him sitting on the porch, feet hanging from the edge as he kicked his feet back and forth looking into the small pond. I walked over and sat down next to him. His face blank even as I studied it, he was very much aware what I was doing. He was used to having eyes on him. He was used to being the center of attention. I had seen how the looks he always received had changed over time.

There was no doubt or fright in their eyes anymore. There was no memories of the man they had once known lingering. He was someone else now. He had grown into someone just like them and he had grown part of their group. He still stuck out. Even if he was my father I knew he was considered good looking, he was the one who had saved the town, one of the strongest there had ever been. He was also a father like them, a regular man trying to make it with his wife.

He was a hero.

An ordinary man.

No longer a monster.

"There's conflict in your face."

My mother and I, perhaps my uncle were the only one able to read my father. There was a miniscule twitch by his eye. It wasn't a nervous one. He was thinking about something, contemplating and he wasn't sure what it to think of it. He was conflicted.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

I scuffed. He should know better than to brush it off and pretend like it didn't concern me. Like I didn't already know. I had lost many of my contacts and ways in when Naruto was elected hokage. I could no longer come and go as I pleased, he had changed much of his staff.

All but one guard, the three to four shift and he was easily bought. He didn't want cash or riches. He wanted to company and attention. Someone who worked night was bound to have a mediocre social life and I exploited it. It wasn't all he allowed me to read, but it was only fair that I read the files on myself.

I knew them buy heart now. I knew the complaints, the recommendations, the physic evaluations that were all rejected and ignored. I knew the run down of all my missions. I knew all my scores on test.

I knew someone had applied for marriage.

I was still young. Too young to actually get married. There wouldn't be many years before I was expected to retire and settle down, have children. The sooner the better, I was living with a constant threat to my life through my profession. My blood was too valuable to be spilled before I had produced off-spring.

"You think it's a good idea, but you still think I should have a choice."

His lips jerked as he continued to look down in his own lap. He had underestimated my digging abilities. He always did. He didn't know the vast web I had off people who owed me and people I could buy. I knew myself I was cunning and manipulative. I knew I wasn't what civilians considered the best person.

I was shinobi. I wasn't supposed to be on the moral high ground, I should be crawling in the mud along with the men and women I protected them against.

"Some day I'll figure out where you find out about everything."

He sighed once again. Moved for the first time I had sat down. He stretched his arms before he placed them behind his head and lay down. I could hear cracks coming from his shoulders and I became aware how sore my own arms and shoulders were. I was used to them being sure, throbbing and burning.

"The same thing was bound to happen to you, wasn't it? You were arranged to marry someone, someone else than the girl from your past."

I knew that very well. I had read it in the extensive files, the Uchiha clan documented everything. My father had taken up the habit as well. Everything was written down in that book of his. Sasuke reported on Sakura and himself, Itachi on himself and his wife. I knew he tried to keep track of my too. He didn't even know half of it and if he known just an inch more he wouldn't have had the heart to write it down.

I still wasn't allowed in his study where he kept it all. It still didn't stop me. Just that now I found it more interesting. I had figured from his notes that he was fonder of my sister. That was good, I felt like there still was hope left in her. She deserved it. I knew I was something of a huge disappointment in my parent's eyes. I didn't turn out like they had wanted.

"It's okay. I understand. It's not like I have the same romantic notions and ideals like my mother."

I lay down next to my father. It was getting cold outside, he didn't seem to notice any of it. Then again he surely wasn't as exhausted and hungry like me. Practice did take its toll on my body even if I was willing to admit it or not. Mother would have to have a look on my back before I went to bed. That landing had not been good.

That was why I decided to stay put and not lay down on the hard wood like my father. He was growing soft. His activities were minimal once again as he had stopped training me. It wasn't like he was ever going to enter active duty again. I didn't even think he'd fulfill the requirements. I don't think even half of his wardrobe fit him anymore.

It was all part of aging, growing older. You stopped giving a damn at one point. He wasn't even supposed to make it this far. He wasn't supposed to grow old. I never expected my father to do what was expected and seemed the most likely anymore. He was a wildcard and I could never rely on him in that sense. I never knew where I would have him a year down the road.

"I think we all should have more romantic ideals like your mother."

It seemed like other parts of him were growing old.

He looked so calm and sincere there he lay. Claiming that having romantic notions like my mother was a positive. Where had it gotten her? What I remember from my earliest childhood was a happy family. My parents and me living together like any other normal family. Then my father let her down, essentially letting my sister and I down in the process. He had broken her heart in it continued in that pattern for years.

I wanted to throw it in his face, but it would only become a tiresome argument that would lead nowhere but to harsh words.

I had tried.

Many times before.

He refused to admit the error of his ways, own up and admit the mistakes he had done years ago. I was glad Aikoino never had felt his love like I had do, love you could only get from growing up in a home where both parents were there, working together for you, their child.

"She ran out on her own wedding."

It had been quite the scene and buzz. I still heard people mention it from time to time. Pulling the Yamanaka. Running away from your faith and duty, your obligations to your family and clan. The Yamanaka.

She had pulled Sakura's hand and ran out of the location as everything was about to commence. She had grabbed Sakura and ran laughing like she wasn't letting everyone down, like she hadn't been putting up a cold front towards Sakura for what she had done.

They had been missing for three days before Sakura appeared again, ready to face the real world and fulfill her duties. My mother had been missing for well over a week. She had never told were they had gone, what she had done when she was alone. All I remember was that she came back with a frost wound.

"Because it wasn't right."

My father's smile was wide and crocked. It looked almost as if he was proud of her. I actually could see why. It must have taken guts and strength. Everyone would know what she had done and in this town people loved to gossip. Blame it on the lack of other productive activities.

"And you went through with yours."

There was a loud bang from the kitchen. I had a feeling it was a coincidence. Years of practice hadn't been able to teach Ami how to cock, and she had such a short temper. Father often had to replace furniture and equipment in the kitchen.

"I did, so it would be wrong of me to force you into this."

"Why her?"

I had always asked me that. Ami came of a family of money. Her clan, in a city she had never named, were nobility. High standing in unmentioned town, influential in politics and set the standard in the social scene. Her father hadn't fit in. He sold out and moved here.

Here they were no one. Held no power, I could only assume her father missed having something to say so he pushed his only daughter into the academy thinking strength was also power. She wasn't carved for our work, didn't have the body, mindset nor did she have the strength in body and mind. I believed you're born to become shinobi, it can't be learned.

So she was nothing in our town. He should have married someone of a higher standing. Someone that mattered, wealth, strength or political power. He had married a nobody when he could have had everybody.

"Social standing."

Social standing, it didn't bring me closer to the answer. They were of different social classes. That I already knew.

"She had nothing to lose, but all to gain going after me. So she dared to, hoping to climb the social ladder. It helped that your mother hated her and forbade me to see her. I didn't meant for it to go as far as it did."

He must have read my silence as me not understanding. I do become quiet trying to understand in my own mind. Even though he had explained it I didn't understand. All he had told me is that he had married her because he was a spoilt brat that wanted to upset my mother by going out with the first woman at bottom of the social ranking asking him out.

"Social mobility."

He added another keyword. I had heard the term before. Read about it, knew what it meant. I knew that their marriage was an example of social mobility where you could say that she had definitively married up.

"Everything was unstable after the war, like any war. To bring hope to commoners, to avoid that clans became closed and exclusive I married someone of no rank. I didn't really have the option to marry within the clan, but it gave some hope I'd like to think."

I nodded more to myself than him, he still had his eyes close. My gaze met a bug and I followed it as I finished thinking. It made sense. He was imagined as unobtainable. He was high rank, one of the town heroes, some sort of god and the best in everything he ever tried.

All you had to do to marry someone like that was to talk to them, and be kind towards them. She had always been kind and gentle towards him. Others not so much, and always behind his back.

I could see how other's might have been inspired by that.

"I don't think too highly about marrying within clans."

They were unconfirmed rumors that diseases were more common with parents with close relations. Any medical research had been closed down by the elders. They all came from clans, and they all liked for their clan members to marry within the clan to strengthen it and keep it pure as they would have put it.

I understood now that my father was humored some extra by my mother's run now. It was an inter clan marriage. It was just for show, so that the clan leader wouldn't have two bastard children. There were even some loose talk about a third one, but it had turned out to be gossip.

"Then there's some cases where it could be defended."

"Like now."

He shot open one eye to look at me and our eyes met. His were black, mine blue. Like Shikadai I kept my mother in my eyes, I had my mother's eyes. Bigger than my fathers, definitively bluer, secretly I wish I had his long lashes.

"Like now. It torments me, but if you have children outside the clan they'll only be 25% Uchiha…"

"… And no one knows what that'll do with the Sharingan."

Half blood had been done many times, like I was a proof of, with varied result. You could still awaken the Sharingan like I was proof of. Or you could not, like Fugaku so far might work as an example. Water down the Uchiha genes even more and it would become fewer off-spring with the Sharingan. It was simple.

"But I'd be the last to pressure you into a path, a fait you don't wish. I don't care if you're the last person with the Sharingan. I don't mind as long as you're happy. I hope my marriage will show a warning on how things may end up. I'm not unhappy, I'm satisfied."

His life was a warning on most matters really. A big example on what not to do. He always wanted to be this great savior, change lives for the better and eliminate the system we had. He had been given the chance despite everything that had been thrown at him, almost killed him. He had used that chance having children he hadn't wanted and marrying a woman he hadn't wanted.

"I won't mind, I think it's a good idea. When the time is right, when we're older, I'll marry Fugaku."


	2. Starting at the End

I was brushing my hair after my shower as I heard the front door open and chatter fill the house. Mother was done at work and my sister had probably been with her since she had been done at the academy. She'd quickly seek me out to tell about her day.

She hardly ever told anything that interested me, but I would listen because her happiness interested me. I loved my sister more than anything. She was too young and innocent to have hurt anyone yet, nor had she experienced real hurt herself. I'd do anything to keep it that way for as long as possible.

I felt a small hand grip mine, her hand was always so warm and soft to the touch. I could see on the reflection in the mirror that her smile was warm too. She took the brush out of my hands and continued brushing. She giggled some. It was comforting how she slowly let the bristles flow through my hair. I almost leaned back to support my head on her chest.

"How was school."

Aikoino shrugged, I saw just one inch of her lip disappear inside her mouth as she bit it. Her gaze focused on my hair.

"What they say?"

She flinched; surprised she was so easy to read. I didn't even need to concentrate to know what she was doing, what she was thinking and how she was feeling. Now she was upset because someone had hurt her feelings. Children were more likely to make a lasting impression using their words. Had it been fists she'd get a bruise and it would heal along with her.

Words were harder. They were invisible and harder to heal. They didn't leave a mark on your body. The soul was so much harder to heal. Some scars were forever. I would know.

"Nothing!"

Her voice was raised a few octaves and her words too rushed for me to believe it. I knew how children were. To be true it wasn't long since I was one, if I actually ever was a child and just not merely surrounded by them.

"Nothing is nothing, it's a sad thing."

Because nothing was what I was striving for.

"Just some boys, I'm strong. I can take it."

I smiled and Aikoino started braiding my hair as she had put the brush down.

"I wish I had hair as long as yours."

Aikoino was the spitting image of our mother. Odd as the daughters often took after their fathers when it came to looks. Babies always looked like their father, so that he would know that the child was his and care for it. I was to spark their instinct. A child that mirrored them had to be theirs and they would act paternal towards the child. Fend for it and protect it.

Not that that had ever been an issue in our family. Aikoino was an Uchiha even if her blond hair was kept in a high, tight pony tail and reached the middle of her back, even if her eyes were blue and big as mother's. Even if everything about her screamed Yamanaka.

She was light and I was darkness, I intended to keep it that way.

The two of us didn't look too much alike, we could be friends, or more likely I was her sitter at this age. She liked playing with stuffed animals and dolls while I played with human beings and their faith out in the field.

We were different, but we were inseparable because we were sisters. Bound forever by blood and genes, through thick and thin we would always be sisters and I would always be there for her.

"Don't change the subject."

She thought she was clever changing the subject, but she still wasn't able to do it sublimely so she had yet to fool anyone by a sudden change of conversation.

"Just because you're strong, you shouldn't take shit. What's the problem?"

Aikoino looked down on her feet. I could imagine she was embarrassed. Someone was picking on her, and that didn't show strength, in her eyes. She was wrong. Being picked on made you stronger, someone gave you an obstacle for you to overcome. If you do, you're stronger for it.

It shouldn't have happened in the first place, but if it does, always viewed it as practice.

"Do you think the older kids liked it when a, child much younger than them, showed up for their class? Beat them too, do you think they liked that? That I without even trying had accomplished more than they had done after working hard for years?"

I had never really told anyone about it. Shikadai was left alone, he was there because he was smart, the Nara's were smart. He kept quiet, slept for the most part. They weren't interested in him, not to mention that he was with our peers in all the practical classes. He flourished in the fields of the academics. There was a different story for Fugaku and me.

I had it harder, jumping more grades that Fugaku and being a girl. I was viewed as less of a threat because of my gender and their anger worse because I had progress further than Fugaku.

It wasn't as if I went looking for trouble, but I tried to protect him without noticing. I made myself a target and it was the worst thing I could have done. Thankfully I caught on quickly.

"They were cruel to you too?"

I nodded. They had been cruel. I didn't hold it against them. I understood why they were upset and they were just children growing up in a world so competitive, harsh and violent. It was how they were taught to deal with a problem. Eliminate it.

"What happened?"

What was bound to happen when you poke the bear.

"I beat the shit out of a child once."

I felt the finished braid hit my back as Aikoino dropped it. Some lose hair tickled my shoulders sending goose bumps over my body. I had done him good, given him a real number. He looked so mangled by the time I was able to gain control over myself. I couldn't keep it in.

"I don't recommend you doing that."

Aikoino looked bothered. I didn't want her doing it because it wasn't the right thing to do. It had made the words stop, but I had only replaced them with fear. I didn't like it when my supposed comrades were frightened of me. Fear wasn't the same as respect and I could definitively feel that. I liked the harassment better than faces covered in fear.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because he spoke ill about mother and father."

They were welcome to say what they wanted about me, call me names and spread lies. I knew very well who I was and what I stood for. I knew how limited the mindset of others could be. They didn't see me as someone excelling and doing good, someone to learn from and enjoy watching progress even further. They saw someone who were better than them and needed to be brought down. It's just natural, an instinct in some people. I never minded what people spoke about me, but they should never mess with my family.

"And that's different?"

"Yes, I can speak up for myself, but if you attack someone else I'll step up. Especially my family and friends."

Aikoino nodded. She still had so much to learn, things I couldn't teach her yet or at all. She was still so innocent. I would always view her as my innocent and fragile little sister. Even now that she was ever so slowly growing older.

She didn't have baby fat in her face anymore. She wasn't a small child. She was maturing in front of my eyes and I often failed to pick up the small changes. Her features were sharper but still those of a child, her dimples still large when she grinned but there had been a time when they were larger. We were all changing. Only my mother seemed to stay still.

"So I should take it, that's what I said. I'd be weak for letting words hurt me."

I grabbed her hand. The movement was so rash she didn't see it coming. She let go of my hair and I turned my head around to look her deep into her eyes. I had scared her with my movement, she wasn't afraid of me; she just hadn't been expecting it.

"Don't ever think that having feelings makes your weak."

I got out of the chair I was sitting in. I shouldn't be telling her such. It was a lie. I knew that, to some degree. It wasn't her that was weak for having feelings, it was a weakness. There was a difference, and they'd use that weakness against her. They'd make her choke on her feelings over and over again until it discouraged her for ever caring, forever wanting something, for ever being kind. She'd wish that it had never been in her nature and she'd alter herself to get rid of those amazing qualities and what was left was a warrior without a personality and feelings.

It happened, it happened way too often. Shinobies were warriors, shouldn't be concerned with anything other than the town. It was normal to become faceless, a machine. Those weren't worth mentioning because they were closer to being object than humans. You didn't notice them, didn't know them. Just a tool.

I grabbed the braid she had been working on and finished it as I left the bathroom. I didn't want to see her face, see the hope that was there. That somehow the world would find a place for her because her older sister had told her. It was a lie. One day she'd find out that her older sister was nothing but a fraud.

I knew these things, yet I fed her lies to hopefully make her feel better. I knew what I was and what she was becoming. There was no room to care for her peers. Not outside making sure they didn't die on a mission. That they didn't die because that could hurt the mission and in result hurt the town. I often asked myself why I had gone down this road. Why I risked my life for someone that was so ungrateful.

I remember how I used to view shinobi. I used to look for them in the street. They walked so poised with their backs straight. To me they looked like royalty with their chins held up high. I had a romantic idea that they traveled to foreign lands. Saw all this amazing things and experienced so much. Beat up the bad guy and went back to our town when they were done.

It was all the romantic notions of a young girl. I knew better now. I knew what shinobi did. I knew that they held their heads high due to paranoia. Someone could be out there, outside the gates ready to attack or already walking amongst us in the streets. Backs were straight because most times you were so tired, or tense that you couldn't relax. If you ever push past exhausted you'll find that you'll end up clenching all your muscles because relaxing hurt too much, that burning sensation that left you wiggling down on the ground.

It was all lies.

The shinobi life was nothing to strive for. I could see why my parents never wanted me to follow their footsteps, but it was for the good of everyone. I knew that with my skill and abilities, not becoming a shinobi weren't a question.

In the kitchen I found my mother pillaging the fridge. The loud crunch that followed after closing it told me she had been looking for an apple. He turned around and slowly removed it from her mouth while she looked at me slightly startled.

She had talked to my father and he had told her. Now she was worried. Worried that I would accept that things didn't always work out the way you want it and that you sometimes have to consider other people. It wasn't always all about you. I knew that if I didn't accept they would make my sister. She was of lesser value to them. She wouldn't have the strength to tell them no because the most important thing she could offer them was her blood.

"Aikoino should be made Yamanaka heiress, I wasn't fit for the role anyway."

"No! Just because you don't look the role?"

"Mother! I don't even like flowers."

Just like that the stern look on her face melted off, no more cross eyebrows and tight lips. She was laughing, laughing so hard she clutched her stomach as she bent over desperately trying to regain control over herself.

"Darling, there's more to being Yamanaka than flowers. Just this argument proves you're Yamanaka. I don't know anyone in any clan that would so openly defy their parents. Just ask your father how it was when he was growing up."

She walked over and laid her palm on my cheek. She had a point, even Naruto's children had respect for their parents. I didn't know anyone who had ever talked about arguing with their parents. I knew a few that had the guts to negotiate, or try to negotiate. I had openly gone against my parents so many times I had lost track.

"He'd tell you that he had no free will, I fought my father so many times. About serious and trivial things. He used to hate my outfits, but I think he understood that they were also practical for me, but he hated them none the less. I responded to wearing less and less for each time we fought."

She had that nostalgic look she got when she either spoke about her old team or grandfather. I envied my mother and the childhood she had had growing up. I'd give so much to be more like her. It wasn't in my nature, and I was a commodity. I was supposed to be used as the town saw fit. Anything else would be a waste of talent.

"I need you to understand, it's her or me. We can't all run out on our weddings."

It wasn't bad. I did love Fugaku, I had grown up with him. He had always been there. I knew him, I knew everything about him. Also, most importantly, I could kick his ass. I really did love him, but never in a romantic fashion. I could learn to, or we could live together as close friends who had children together. It didn't need to be romantic. It was a necessity for the survival of the clan, we didn't have to pretend that it was love.

"You're just a child, my child."

The smile on her lips was a bitter sweet one. I guess it's a pain all parents have to go through. Watching their children grow up, get older and independent. I had a feeling this was the problem. It would also remind her that she was getting older. It was a never-ending circle for every new generation.

"I'm 13, I'm not a child."

I didn't know at the time just how young I was. I felt so old and wise. I didn't know how inexperienced I was, how many lessons I had left to learn. I thought I knew everything, that my parents had nothing left to teach me. It's amazing what lies you're able to convince yourself is true only if you're weak enough. Sadly to me they weren't even lies, I was certain they were all true. I hadn't even experienced the death of a loved one yet.

She didn't respond to me, she just smiled again. She had been like me once, she could thankfully still remember how it was thinking you knew better than your parents. Knew how it was being conflicted and uncertain without even knowing it yourself.

I stomped my foot to signal the end of the conversation and left the house.

I took to my feet and ran the whole way to the Uchiha compound. I frantically knocked uncle and aunt's door. The door was opened and a freshly showered Fukagu appeared leaning on the doorframe. Water was still dripping for his hair. It had grown longer, and once again it passed his ears. He smiled at me waiting for me to speak. To tell him why I had suddenly appeared slamming his door.

It wasn't how I imagined it.

Not that I ever had imagined it, but a girl does dream. My first kiss.

His shirt was damp and I could feel it as I wrapped my arms around him. Water dripped on my hands. He didn't know what was going on at first I suspect. I can understand his surprise. He was given no warning I was about to kiss him. His lips were soft but his muscles clenched and made them hard at first. Then he opened them slightly and I took advantage.

I had only my parents' kisses to really compare it too. I had only see adults' give pecks, but it had always been different between my parents. I was certain the other adults were the same when they were alone. The sort of hungry and desperate kind of kissing, on the verge of violent. The kind of kiss that really mixed saliva as you almost tried to fit as much of your partner into your mouth.

I stopped as soon as he wrapped his arms around me. I wouldn't take it too far, but we could make it work. When we were older and were supposed to make a home and family together. I could get used to this, on my own terms.

It was almost romantic, my first kiss. I found it just almost romantic with the grasshoppers playing their tune in the yard, fireflies around us and fully moon casting its glow on us.

I took off running again as he opened his mouth. I hadn't gone to converse with him. I wasn't interested in anything he had to say because I didn't want to hear it. It would have made me uncomfortable. I didn't want to hear what he thought about marrying me or what had just transpired.

There was someone else I wanted to talk to, I would run past the Yamanaka compound again. Always the most light up compound with their extensive porches and unfashionably many garden decorations that light up during the night, some of the elders even used open fire as is if it was worth burning down the compound over some lights in the yard.

I ran past it, I ran past it all. Didn't know if I'd even return that night. I didn't want to. Not right now. I wanted to be with him or alone.

The guards nodded as I entered. Probably found it funny that I hadn't come by before now. With confident steps I made my way to the center of the compound. I wasn't as confident as I portrayed. This could end badly.

My hand had never felt as heavy as when I lifted it and knocked the door. I knew they could be slow opening the door, but they opened it eventually. After some time, and I would have time to at least try to clear my mind. I didn't know what to say to him, and I didn't when the door opened.

"He's in his room, went to bed hours ago. We know he's not sleeping, he's moping about something. What, we don't know."

One eyebrow was raised, he was asking me why but I wasn't one to tell. I knew very well why he was moping, I had probably done the same had it been the other way around. I slipped past Shikamaru as soon as he stepped aside. He'd know soon enough. It was odd he didn't know already when Shikadai did.

I knocked before I opened the door. Didn't give him much time to prepare. I leaned against the door and took in the room. I always expected it to be messy. I felt it suited him, his mind better. Not to mention work ethic and moral. No, he took after his mother in that sense.

I had always expected for Fukagu's to be tidy and squeaky clean being the good Uchiha he normally was. I never expected him to have turned last week's supper in bed into this week's mold farm, dirty clothes and books strew everywhere. I couldn't stay in his room without opening a window. He was worse than what I always imagined Shikadai to be.

"What?"

Shikadai was hiding beneath a thin cover. I could see the outline of his face. I could hear from his tone that he wasn't pleased, I had a feeling he didn't want to see me at the moment. I moved silently across the room, over to the corner where he had his bed and sat down, crossed my legs and wondered just what.

What this did to us, what this meant for us.

"You knew it would never happen, Yamanaka, Nara."

I sighed. The rules had been implemented even if the trio didn't exist and it broke the heart of grandpa-Nara. Heartbreak had never changed facts and realities.

"Still, you're marrying him?"

He had to be acting surprised. He wasn't stupid. He couldn't have gone around thinking they'd let us choose. One male Uchiha, two female. Of course they were going to make us breed like race horses. Hadn't it been so against their morals they'd have Fugaku knock the both of us up as soon as it was physically possible, so in a few years. I knew they'd try to make us marry as soon as possible and expect a child to follow. Couldn't they try to play match maker between my parents again? It had been too silent from them for too long now.

"Like that wasn't already in the cards."

"I just wish it was someone else, anyone else."

I ripped the covers from his face and studied him. His eyes weren't red and his nose dry. That was something, I took note of that.

"Even… Kakashi-sensei?"

I watched his face crumble and fall. In its place took a large smile over. He laughed, loud. The laughter was intense and rolling. He still had the laugh of a child. So innocent, so precious. It was better having him laugh like that than seeing his disappointed face.

"Do you love him?"

"He's nice, he gets on my nerves too often. I do, in some sense. Not romantic. That would have been wildly inappropriate, loving your sensei. That's only for romance novels and his books."

A pillow hit me and he tried to hide it from me. He knew what followed when he hit me with his pillow. His mother had placed plenty of decorative ones in his bed. It wouldn't be any fun taking one of them. I jumped up in the bed and straddled him with my legs.

He knew what was coming and was already tense. Disregarded that it made it all worse. I'd have him screaming for mercy in no time.

My cold fingers made contact with his flesh and it was all it took to make him scream, laughing. He jerked around like some worm desperately avoiding being pecked. This bird would get her snack, there was no mercy for the poor worm boy.

It wasn't until his face turned red and he tried to kick me off that I gave up. I wouldn't want him to soil his sheets either.

He looked at me with now teary eyes. I could see the rivers his tears had made shimmering in the dim light. He was still tense and the laughter coming in hiccups. He still didn't trust that the attack was over. I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

He was cute there he lay. Eyes wet from tears, smile amused and frightened, arms raised and ready to fight back possible attacks. They wouldn't come, I was done tickling him.

"We were doomed before we even could start, we're young. It'll pass."

His face changed again. He didn't want to hear it. We had been honest about our feeling for each other for a while. We decided to save ourselves from the heartbreak by starting a relationship we had to keep secret and end sooner or later. It was better this way. It didn't mean it wouldn't sting when I decided to marry Fugaku for the sake of our clan.

He took my hand and tried to smile. He tried to put a brave front when it all became real for him. It wouldn't be us. It hurt now that it was so real and certain.

"I'm sorry."

I really was sorry. I was the one that had put us in that situation. It was my decision that had landed us there. I was at fault for his hard feelings. I was to blame for his hurt.

I lean down and captured the lips of a second boy that night. It was a far stretch from nothing to two boys in one night. I'd never imagined I'd be that kind of girl. It just seemed like it was the only thing that could make this better. A sweet kiss.

He placed a hand behind my head and pulled me closer. This was so much calmer and sweeter than it had been with Fugaku. When it came to kissing Shikadai lived up to his personality and I liked it that way. I liked it and I wanted more. My body was getting closer to him, I wasn't using my fist to support myself anymore. I was using my elbow, practically lying on top of him when he turned me around.

I was beneath him now. His hand traveling down my side. We had never started this because it would one day end and now that it had ended we had started it.

"We made some tea, where's my manners? Inokoto wo…

Inokoto?

INOKOTO?!"

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So glad to see so many familiar "faces" in the review section. I clearly wont update as often as I did with Childhood. I hope the longer chapters will make up for it. The tone in this part will be much darker, Childhood was so light and Come on Over I'd say was a mix of both. I have so many ideas for this and even I hope I'll follow through on it. It'll be epic, long and intricate. Reviews will always encourage me and boost my ego, it'll also tell me people are enjoying this so it's worth typing it out and not just keeping it to myself.

Happy late holidays, hope it's been a good one and happy New Year, hope it'll be a good one!

A fan: She's in the kitchen having a snack. I don't even know why you thought something as impossible as stability was able to come to the Yamanaka clan?

Okami: As I told A fan, she's in the kitchen having a healthy snack. Maybe she has a New Year's resolution about eating healthier?

Yara: So glad you like the start! I tried working more on it than I did the chapters in Childhood. I'll continue writing first person through Inokoto, like I did Ino in Come on Over. There'll be some third person stuff when Inokoto's not present. I plan on having such a part already next chapter. Seems like she's following in her parent's footsteps when it come to romances and just makes a mess out of everything and will probably watch everyone she cares about burn not understanding she caused the fire. We'll see.

Mornings Light: It's so funny to me that almost everyone is curious about Ino. I'll write more about her running away from her wedding later, promises. Inokoto has definitively grown and is about to enter the confusing years of hormones and new experiences. When will Itachi's skull stop being numb?


	3. Bad Feeling

"'Koto, 'Koto, 'Koto. If I didn't send out anyone who had a bad feeling about a mission, how do you think this town would have looked then?"

I had voiced my serious concern about the upcoming mission to Naruto and he was responding by ridiculing me, that in front of my team and the team coming with us.

"We can't chose and pick our missions. If you're not up to this mission, you're not up to any missions and I'll discharge you."

Something was up. They were keeping something from me. I didn't even know who they were. My guess was Naruto and the elders.

It pained me to say that Naruto was a sham as Hokage. Sure, the town was running. It had more dark sides than ever, as far as I knew. I could feel something was brewing. He knew something was up. It was more than just a feeling.

He had recently fired Shikaku as his advisor so I couldn't go through that route to gain inside information. Naruto might be the only one in town that knew about my abilities, just activating my Sharingan and looking at him could have me killed for treason. So that was also out of the question.

Naruto was scared. That much I could read on him. He wasn't ready for this, not mentally. He wanted so desperately for everyone to approve of him, like him for who he was and had always been. He becoming Hokage, the first ever elected by the people, his people, was supposed to prove that.

It hadn't.

Naruto worked tirelessly to get the approval of a few, and he was rejecting and ruining others in the process. He wanted the approval of the elders. Those that had made his life so hard, now he wanted to befriend them it seemed. He'd do anything for them, to be on their good side. It was like a hostage situation where the hostage was negotiating for his captor to get a better release deal.

"You're supposed to be professional."

Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at it. It didn't look like it used to when he was on the other side of the desk. It was raw, with dirt that didn't wash off, cuts and grime had collected under his nails. It wasn't soft and withering anymore.

"I'm sure your team doesn't want you to get them killed. If I get word that you didn't give it your all, punishment will be severe."

I shot out of my chair. It hit the man behind and he coughed. I wouldn't sit still and let him treat me like this. I wasn't a doll he could humiliate and disrespect in the hopes of gaining respect and approval of the men in the room. I'd speak up and suffer the consequences with my self-respect intact.

"Kakashi is my sensei, like he was yours. You know what that means. I'd give my life twice over for anyone on my team, for anyone in this town! I'm outraged that you even suggested I'd let my team die because I was neglectful on the mission! I'm taking the A mission, I'm taking the biggest risk. It's my ass on the line and I'm entitled to have doubts and even turn down missions! You disgust me sometimes!"

I spat on the floor in front of him before I walked out with heavy steps that bounced around the office. Walked past the shocked faces sitting there in silence. I knew there would be hell to pay for what I had said and how I had acted. He was my Hokage and I was supposed to worship the ground he walked on. Accomplish any mission he asked me to, no matter how hard, no matter the personal cost. Like my father had once done, I would. If there was a gain. I wouldn't be disrespected though.

 _ClimaX: Local bar: A few days earlier_

Ino walked into a bar, the same bar she had taken her boys to when they had made up all those years ago. Since then they had gotten their own booth. Always reserved every Wednesday at seven. Their partners knew they would be alone with their children that night. Sometimes the trio came straight from work and sometimes even late.

Ino waved to the group of two already sitting by the table. They were looking rather grim, sitting close and whispering.

They had already finished the first half of their beers and Ino's stood untouched foam already gone.

"Long day at work?"

Choji tried to start off the conversation soft. Shikamaru didn't have the patience for such pleasantries.

"I found Inokoto between my son's legs last night."

Beer was sprayed over the table and Ino started coughing. She hadn't expected this. It was too soon, Inokoto was just thirteen years. She chose to ignore that she had openly been running after any boy deemed hot enough for about a year at the same age. Inokoto was her baby daughter and it was all too soon.

"Shikadai was on top."

Choji added looking between the parents with uncontrollable teenagers. That piece of information was important to him. Choji was a simple and traditional man. To him there was only one way to have sex, missionary.

"We told the kids!"

Ino slammed her fist on the table. Some of her drink jumped the rim of her glass and landed with a soft splash. She'd have to talk about this with her daughter. She'd lock her up, she'd make sure she lost interest in boys. She'd throw condoms on her.

"I'm too young to become a grandmother!"

Shikamaru slapped his face. He almost became nostalgic. It had been so many years since Ino had said something so utterly retarded that he felt the need to hurt and touch his face just to make sure that it was all real and not some insane dream he was having.

"It was just harmless kissing for now."

"Then suddenly they have a child on each arm!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Choji was swallowing the prospective future of teenage parenthood.

"Sure, that would have happened to you if anyone was interested!"

Ino dipped her fingers in her beer and flicked a few drops over at Shikamaru. He lazily moved his gaze over to Ino.

"Stop that, grandma!"

The boys started silently chuckling awaiting Ino's reaction. They didn't dare raise their volume before she started laughing herself. The worst shock had passed and she was starting to see that she had maybe overreacted some. It wasn't like their kids were stupid enough to have sex.

"But what did they do, how was it? Was it, this feels so odd."

Shikamaru placed his right lower-arm on the table and lean towards the centre, towards Ino. Choji followed suit wondering what the two kids had been up to. He was so happy that his teen had only one love, as he had had himself at this age, food. Wasn't even sure if he had noticed girls yet.

"Let me say it like this, my little 'Dai knows how to put his moves on."

Shikamaru wiggled his eyebrows.

It had been rather sweet. They had been too caught up in each other to notice him. It had all been rather slow and innocent. It didn't look like they were about to do something stupid, well, until his son had started his touching-feeling act.

"They know they can't end up together, any of the children."

Ino leaned back and sighed as they had finished laughing at Shikamaru. Both Ino and Choji was certain Shikamaru's son was just as much of a charmer as his father. Choji was still shocked Shikamaru had gotten married in the first place. Not to mention twice, same woman but it was still twice.

Choji was still in awe that he had married as well. He'd never had the confidence to speak to a woman hadn't it been for Ino, and he'd never know how hadn't it been for his teammates.

The biggest bombshell was still that it was Ino, out of the three of them, that hadn't married. Most likely she'd stay that way. They were old now. There was no use in marriage. Ino was strong enough in their alliance. She didn't need to marry out of power, she already had children. Two children, more than their parents had had. More than what was normal for shinobi.

In Ino ever married it would be out of love.

It would be like her father had always wanted. Ino was a princess, she truly was but he had a feeling she'd never end up with a prince. Choji couldn't imagine Ino meeting someone and marrying. They were over with. The three of them too old. Choji finished his drink, almost feeling sad on behalf of Ino.

He was happy his oldest son hadn't followed in his footsteps. He'd followed his heart instead of picking up a duty at a too young age and let it control his life. He loved food, he loved making food. He still loved his town, so he'd use his passion and talent to serve them. Unlike shinobi he'd serve them food, not his blood and soul.

He couldn't speak this to his friends. He couldn't say that their children were wrong and wouldn't have a happy life as his civilian son. Choji was grateful that there was a new generation willing to protect them. He knew it was needed, he was just selfishly happy his oldest son wasn't part of that.

Sadly he couldn't say the same about his youngest son.

"You think the old team will ever have a mission again?"

Ino asked. They'd ask each other once every week and it would end in them traveling down memory lane. They'd reminiscent about a particularly mission, remember their sensei or a childhood memory. If they'd ever make it through all of it, they'd just start over with Shikamaru and Choji's first meeting with Ino, if they didn't start with Shikamaru and Choji's first meeting. That was so early that they had only been told, they had been too young to remember any themselves.

"Not unless there's conflict."

Shikamaru sighed. His father wasn't happy about being sacked. It was omniscient at best. They both had a feeling that Naruto was hiding something. Naruto was the kind of person to go to war over feelings, to protect friends and family. He was too emotional and didn't think about consequences. Words didn't always solve everything, sometimes you had to use muscles.

He didn't have anyone to protect now, and he seemed to have good relations with all the important cities. Something was odd, something was off and no one knew what. Most people knew nothing, didn't know that Naruto was suspicious. Shikamaru had a feeling that somehow Ino was in on the loop, but how could he get her to speak?

Shikamaru didn't agree with it, that you could speak yourself out of any conflict. He hadn't enjoyed the war. He was still struggling and had come to term with the fact that some wounds would never heal. He couldn't comprehend how it was for his father who had lived through two wars. The first far worse than the one he had been through.

He could sometimes see his father disappear late at night while sitting in front of the fire. He'd disappear to nightmares he had lived through. In front of the fire place. Shikamaru would see the glow of the fire dance in his father's face as his eyes watered.

They still, after so many years never talked about the war. They'd mention it as a point of reference, before or after, but never under or during. They all suffered in silence because one wasn't supposed to talk about it. It showed bad spirit. It was done, it was over with. The nations had made up and were at peace. The norm was that talking about the war showed that you were bitter and still held a grudge towards the other nations.

They too had become a generation of silence like their parents.

They knew the cost and how it would end. Still they kept silent as if the war never happened. They'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night but they'd never to be able to talk about why. They'd have fears that to no other made sense, but they'd never be able to say that beans and eggs reminded them of the one time they were ambushed and almost killed while eating just that meal. They'd never say that they disliked the scent of Jasmine because a dear friend was killed next to some Jasmine flowers. They'd suffer in silence until the day they died.

Now they'd laugh about the time they'd put stink powder that reacted to heat in Asuma's pipe without thinking about the fact that they'd be locked up in the same place as him.

 _Uchiha Compound: Sasuke's house_

Sasuke was smiling looking to and from his wife and son. He hadn't gotten it as he had wanted after the war. He'd lived through it and achieved one of his goals and he was about to announce it to his family.

"Son, we've finally done it."

Fugaku put down the lemon juice he was about to add to his tea and looked at his father. He'd never seen that face on him before. Fugaku was certain that his father was pleased and happy about something, but he didn't understand what else he was feeling.

Sakura put her cup down on the table. She had been about to get up and brew some more tea. She'd wait now. Sasuke seemed pleased and she'd know why and what her son had to do with it.

"Itachi has accepted our proposal."

Sasuke never expected Itachi to go along with it. An arranged marriage between their families. Sasuke didn't even think he was interested in rebuilding the clan he had nearly destroyed. Perhaps they had a common agenda, but he knew that Itachi would never admit to it. Like he would never admit that he was giving up his oldest daughter to achieve it.

He remembered that Itachi had changed once he had been informed that he'd have no choice in who he married. His brother had seemed sad and upset by that. It hadn't been long before the massacre. Something had died inside his brother. Sasuke was too young to understand that it mattered who he married. He didn't understand that his brother had found a partner he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he was being refused that by their parents.

Now he was doing the same towards his daughter. Passing her up as a commodity to achieve his own dreams. Sasuke knew he'd feel bad about it, but he knew that his son would treat Inokoto good. He, well Sakura, had raised him good in that aspect. Perhaps when they were older they'd understand that it was for the best. That real love is fleeting and unreliable.

"Inokoto?"

Fugaku looked over at his father. He had been told that his father would ask for her on behalf of him. Fugaku didn't mind, but he had been told he didn't have a choice in the matter. If his uncle had turned them down he had a feeling that Sasuke would have turned to Naruto.

Fugaku didn't mind Inokoto. She was spoilt, arrogant and stuck up. He could say the same about himself. He could do worse, he could do far worse. Fugaku knew why his father was doing this. When Sakura didn't deliver enough children Fugaku knew that that duty fell on him. If he married Inokoto or Aikoino the children be just as Uchiha as children produced by his parents.

If they got Inokoto they was another perk.

Sasuke nodded slowly with a wide grin. They had gotten Inokoto as they had asked. The elders thought it was a best fit. That the strongest of the two would be the one to bear children. The one that resembled the father the most, though they carried the same genes.

Sakura was glad she had put her cup down or else it would have spilled. She felt almost lightheaded. She had been told what would happen if Itachi accepted the proposal of marriage. Sakura was glad she hadn't only put down her cup, she was glad she was sitting as well.

"Fugaku. This means that Inokoto has to forfeit her role as Yamanaka heiress. This means that the role will fall on her younger sister whom is today listed as the Uchiha heiress. So, she'll also have to forfeit her role as heiress role to gain the role as Yamanaka heiress. Inokoto who is next of kin, can't claim the Uchiha heiress title. Itachi put that in her birth documents, he have up her birth right to ever becoming clan leader if there was another option."

Sasuke smiled even wider, teeth showing and he looked over at his wife who was stunned.

Fugaku was running the problem through his mind. Inokoto, Yamanaka heiress would give that up when she married him. She married him so he wouldn't become Yamanaka. She couldn't be both his wife and Yamanaka leader. So her sister would become the next Yamanaka clan leader. She was supposed to be the next Uchiha clan leader. She couldn't lead two clans so the spot as next Uchiha leader would become empty. There was only one who was Uchiha and could fill that role. He would become the Uchiha heir. He'd be the one to lead the clan after his uncle.

This was why his father was so intent on him marrying either Inokoto or Aikoino. Either would have disturbed the foundation of the processor of the two clans, but they had the most to gain on marrying Inokoto.

 _Uchiha compound: Itachi's house: Right after the mission briefing_

Adrenaline was still rushing through my body as I entered my father's house. There was some low chatter from the kitchen and I followed the sound. I knew already who was present. I knew as I entered the compound.

I stopped outside Ami's pottery room. Where my grandparents had died, where my father's life had ended, Sasuke's heart shattered, I had a happy childhood and where that cursed woman made pottery now. Someday I might torch the room and I'd laugh as the flames licked and devour everything she loved so much.

"Inokoto."

Father greeted. I just had a feeling he nodded towards me behind my back. This is what I wished the Yamanaka's would do when I met them in the compound. I didn't want them to stop and chatter, did they really want to know about my day? Did they, if they knew how different I was from them? If they knew I was giving them up?

"Father."

I followed patterns in the wood and waited for him to speak to me again. I waited. I was in no rush. I was in his house, I had probably interrupted his dinner or snack. Sakura and Sasuke was constantly making something together that they brought over. It was one of many things I missed living away from my father.

"Why don't we talk in private?"

My tense shoulders must have tipped me off. I was there to speak with him in private. I had a question for only his ears, only he needed to know and only he could answer.

I turned and followed his back. To my surprise he entered his study, the one that was supposed to be off-limits. I couldn't help but to feel as if I broke some boundary entering. It was the end of some era, the birth of something new.

He didn't seem to notice. It was as if we've been there so many times before. I took in the smell of books, old books. Ink, paper and dust. The room was spotless. Both he had uncle was over the average fond of a clean room. Very much unlike my mother who's constantly leaving a mess everywhere she goes, just like Aikoino.

"You wanted to talk?"

I had never express the need, or want to talk to my father. He had just picked up. There were many things I wanted to talk to my father about, things I couldn't tell him. Not only because he wouldn't like it and nothing good would come of it, some things I wasn't allowed to speak of.

"I'm leaving for a mission, it's A-rank."

He nodded. He didn't like me going on those, I had told him a few times before. There hadn't been many to talk about. I thought it best to let him know beforehand. He knew he couldn't stop me, there was no sense in trying. I had already accepted the mission as well.

"A mission supposedly only I can do. I'll bring my team and another, so I won't be alone. Here's the odd bit… I'm only supposed to talk to a man. Seek him out and talk, there's nothing specific I need to learn, there's nothing anyone wants to know. I'm just supposed to converse. Make a note of what he says. He's not associated to any team or organization. He's not convicted of anything and there are no suspicions that he's broken any law. He's not dangerous at all according to Naruto. I'm just supposed to chat and spend an evening with him like I was some Geisha. He's not dangerous! How is this A-rank?!"

Father slumped down on his office chair, hand rubbing his chin. I didn't understand the ranking of this. It was the worst paid A-mission I had had so far. Still it was a decent amount of money. Especially since the town was funding it, this was espionage on behalf of the town.

"Two, almost full teams? Seven men in back-up?"

I had a feeling he had never heard about such. It was a ridiculous amount of back-up. What were they even supposed to do? The man was supposed to be riding solo. I was supposed to talk to him out in the open, at a bar he frequented.

"They're keeping something from you."

I had figured that much. It didn't take a genius and I had hoped for something more from my father.

"Have you accepted the mission?"

I nodded. I had, somewhat against my will, accepted the mission. I had never voiced it, but I had signed the papers and that was far more important that saying yes.

"Have you asked Naruto about it?"

I scuffed and he looked over at me.

"We'll talk about your spat when you return, when I've found out what you did."

I rolled my eyes. He never believed my story on anything. It was always someone who didn't have such a biased opinion as me. Naruto was acting as a dick and I'd stand by that. I didn't regret what I had said. I was still shocked that he had straight out implied that I would out of spite perform so badly on a mission that my teammates got injured or even killed. The nerve of that, that, misbehaved puppy.

"I won't regret it, I think I went soft on him."

I crossed my arms and looked away from my father. He'd always say I had a major and severe problem with authority. He'd wrap it up in his kinder and more thought out way that almost made it sound like a positive thing. Now he just smile, maybe the day had come. He had finally realized that he couldn't keep this girl down.

"Just, be careful. Be on guard, everyone there is an enemy. Something is off."

He got out of his chair, grabbed my shoulder and squeced it slightly before he brushed past. I held my breath, let it go as he closed the door. I was worried. My gut was turning, everyone was my enemy. He had a point, everyone was my enemy on this mission and they could be anywhere. I was starting to get why the older shinobies were so paranoid. I didn't like this one bit, and I had been honest about it. I just wished my father would have hugged me and told me everything would be fine, as he did when I was a child. Perhaps he had rushed by because it might have ended up a lie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okami: Inokoto is still as fierce as ever.

Yara: Thank you so much for that review! Honestly, I don't know how many times I've read it. It's so lengthy, so on point and riddled with flattery. Just the mix I love! As Inokoto's father has stated, she had a problem with authority. A side-effect of always getting her mind perhaps? Since I'm so evil-y am taking the three of them on a mission where they can't hide from each other we'll see if the shit will hit the fan so to speak. I don't think she understands either, with the marriage and Shikadai and Fugaku. She likes to think she does, but when it all comes down to it she doesn't fully understand. Having a stable and set partner will be a positive, and she does care for Fugaku. I don't think marrying him will be the worst thing to happen to her. I had to mix both of her parents personality because no matter how badly I want and wish for it, hormonal and female teenage Itachi would, it would be hilarious. After you mentioned Sasuke and Itachi I had to (re)watch some of the scenes, they're adorable so I take that as a compliment and try to continue down that line! Haha, it wouldn't have been any fun without the teenage angst! She's related to Sasuke, you have to have a decent amount of angst hormones. Haha, but again thank you. I don't believe that a child can jump straight to adult no matter how knowledgeable or intelligent. There's some things you learn with time and experience. Hope you don't mind that this became very long… Thanks again for the review, it really inspired me!


	4. Carved and Branded

"You almost died, you should feel something about it!"

Anko almost screamed this time. I had almost died. It hadn't done anything for me. I still felt the same. I had survived so it shouldn't matter.

I knew Anko hated this. Ever since mother had moved her from interrogations to doing mental evaluations she's been cold and sour towards my mother. It suited Anko better though, and I had a feeling she was secretly loving it. Getting to pry into other people and their feelings. Getting to ask all the questions she wanted and hide behind her job. She wasn't scared to ask questions and she wasn't bothered by the answers. It was the perfect job for her. I felt it. She was doing a decent job as well. It didn't take her many sessions to find out that I didn't respond well to the harsh version of conducting these sessions. I had a problem with authority and I appreciated it when she treated me as her equal.

"So close to dying and you're pretending like nothing has happened."

I knew it would end with her thinking I wasn't fit for missions. Then Naruto would revoke the decision, I would have a new mission within a few days and then I'd end up here again.

"Want something to drink, some water?"

She was provoking me. Wanting to see a reaction. I wouldn't give her one.

"You're supposed to be invincible, everyone says you are. Then you're almost taken out that easily."

It had been a close call, and I had misjudged the attackers. I should have been prepared. I should have known better. It was a lesson that had almost cost me my life. Some are close calls, but you learn from them and you move on with your life.

"Give me something to work with."

She was growing more frustrated by the second. I was keeping quiet to see her sweat, but I would end her misery.

"Everyone, not me. I know my life is fleeting. I've come to terms with the fact I'm not granted another day. It could be during a mission, it could be a darned tick bite. I'm not immortal, I've never thought of myself as invincible. Death is natural in our profession. I can't have a breakdown just because it _almost_ happened to me."

I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair. Defensive. Everything about my body language and I could see Anko giving up. She jotted down something in her notes and looked at me. I would probably read the report later tonight if I couldn't sleep. It didn't feel like a night where I would sleep. Not much in any case. I might just as well spend the night getting my hands on those papers. I couldn't wait to read about what mental trauma she thinks I'm dealing with.

The mission had left what she would call some mental trauma. She just wasn't asking the right questions. Almost dying seemed refreshing in comparison. I rubbed area over my right collarbone, I was tired and wanted to go home. I had a bad feeling about this mission for a reason.

 _ **A few hours travel from the Konoha boarder**_

A few years ago this had been a desolated area. Now it was booming. It was a real city with lots of life. I had eventually recognized thee team assisting us as the team that used to babysit me from time to time. They hadn't commented on it and even introduced themselves. They didn't seem like the kids they used to be. They were more hostile and cold. Most likely painted by years in the field. I can't imagined it helped the case that they used to babysit me and I had already risen above them in rank.

I had noticed that the hostility and hate from the Academy lingered. There were few who took joy in others progressing. Everything was a competition and everyone wanted to win. I wasn't in the race. I didn't want to compete. I took everything at a daily basis. I accepted the missions and shinobi promotions I was offered. I never asked for them, they were given to me and I couldn't help it. I wouldn't under build my talent so that I wouldn't step on a few toes. They should be able to accept that we were all different.

About an hour from the city Satomi and I had changed to civilian dresses. For this town that consisted of a corset and dress. I wasn't familiar with the corset but it was already bothering me. It was wrapped so tight around me I wasn't able to move freely as I should. It restrained me and I didn't like it when I wasn't able to fully protect myself. It didn't help that the mission was supposedly risk free, I didn't trust it one bit.

The deal was that Satomi and me were just passing through. Two friends traveling needing a meal that just happened to be at the eatery our goal frequented. We were equipped with earplugs. We were both given earpieces. The boys had rented a room upstairs and would be monitoring us over audio. Once we had finished eating Satomi would retire to our room to have a nap, tired after our long travel and heavy meal. That was when I was supposed to strike, find a reason to start a conversation with the man.

It had worked seamlessly so far. Satomi had just climbed the stairs. Our goal was sitting by the bar smoking. Clearly there wasn't a smoking ban around here. I praised myself for stealing cigarettes from grandfather-Nara. I never intended to smoke them for pleasure. The grownups seemed to ignore how well a cigarette worked to start a conversation. Kakashi would have a fit if he saw me fish one out of my purse. He'd tell my parents and they would have an even bigger fit. Kakashi would keep his mouth shut if this worked out.

I searched through my pursed and sighed heavily. Silly me, I had forgotten a light for my cigarette. I got up and moved over to the bar. My hair lose for the occasion covered my bare back. The hem of my navy blue dress reached my knees, the cleavage on the other hand. Also something my father would throw a fit over. We needed to pass me off as older than I was. Children weren't supposed to hang out at bars. He'd be too suspicious. I played the role as adult perfectly, with Kakashi's help I was also dressed for the role.

"Silly me."

I approached him holding my cigarette out. I sat down on the chair. With the cigarette between my lips I leaned closer to him. He opened his lighter and I draw my breath through my mouth as I had seen grandpa-Nara done so many times, and Shikamaru on a few occasion when he thought no one was looking.

The smoke instantly entered my lungs. I should keep it there before I blew it out. I didn't want him to know that this was the first time I was smoking. I needed everything to seem naturally.

The bartender moved over and asked if I wanted something to drink. I leaned over to the target again and with a sweet smile I asked him if it was too early to drink. I had to admit that his smile was charming. His face square with high chiseled cheekbones. His eyebrows were thick and dark, not matching his short dirty blonde hair. He matched the description. We had all agreed that this was the man we were looking for. He told the bartender I would be having the same as him.

It wouldn't be the first time I had been drinking. Fugaku, Shikamaru and I had already tried it. Fugaku had stolen wine from his mother, Shikamaru beer from his father and I had found some booze with my father.

The liquid burned on my lip and I smiled as I took the first sip. This wasn't a drink, this was vodka with ice. I smiled and tried to pretend that the taste didn't bother me.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

He looked over at me, he addressed me this time.

"No, my friend and I are passing through. She's getting married next year so we're having our last adventure before she settles down."

I took another miniscule sip of my glass. Try to act naturally. Taking on the personality and history of a character came naturally to me. I was good with charades. I was good at acting and I could be anything I needed to be.

"A last hurrah!"

He looked at his own drink. He didn't seem suspicious of me. I was just some stranger visiting his town. I couldn't help but to wonder what he was thinking about me. Why he was so important that Naruto was spending so many resources on me just having a trivial chat with him.

In the hotel room Kakashi was propably upset and worried. I had never done such a mission with him before. He didn't know how it worked, how I worked. He was probably worried this would get out. That I would slip on the mission, smoking and drinking.

"Something like that, for her and us."

I leaned back and my hair danced over the edge of the chair, curled from my braids. A child and already taught to play on the primitive sides of men. Not that the women got away any easier. Jealous could be more disruptive than being turned-on.

"Why just this town?"

I stumped my cigarette, finished with it.

"I don't know really, my friend decided the travel route. I just follow."

I laughed and he didn't seem too pleased with my response. Shit, I was dead if this didn't go as planned. I would be blamed, I had been warned about not doing my best. I had lashed out at Naruto. I couldn't come home having failed the mission. I still had to have in mind that this man had managed to kill everyone Naruto had sent out. How could he, he was strong. Sure, but I could fend him off alone and I had a back up consisting of six people ready to attack as soon as I said the word.

"So you view yourself as more of a follower?"

I nodded, this character could be a follower. She could be the complete opposite of me.

"Only people who are worth following."

The man leaned in closer to me. A playful smile present on his face.

"What about me, would you follow me?"

I laughed and threw my head to the side. Looking him deep into his eyes, pretending to contemplate it.

"I don't even know you."

I knew enough about him. He wasn't in my book worth following. He had killed Konoha men and the made him the enemy.

"I know you, it feels like I've known you forever, like I've waited all my life for you."

I smiled and bit my finger while I continued to look into his eyes. I didn't know if he being a flirt would be something Naruto viewed as important intelligence. He'd be able to make people prepared for a smooth talker. It took more than smooth talk to win shinobi over.

He leaned ever closer and grabbed my arm, looking me deep into his eyes. I was now playing the role of woman just visiting but becoming charmed by an exotic local she just happened to meet in the bar at the place she was staying. She's kind of a decent girl who doesn't do things like that so she's also a little shy and hesitant.

"Why don't you follow me to my room?

Nothing has to happen."

He added the last part when I moved slightly back and didn't give an immediate response. I was going through my options while pretending to be startled by his proposal. I could see it coming when he asked me about being a follower.

I could turn him down, then he'd certainly become suspicious of me or shut down completely. He was a good looking man, he'd injure his ego if I turned him down. He reached out and whisked some hair out of my face placing it behind my ear.

I'd take him on a one to one battle. I viewed myself stronger than him. If thing got out of hand I could protect myself. This mission was important. If we were alone it would be easier to use my eyes on him and I'd know more than just what a conversation could. "Only you can do this." This must have been what Naruto had been talking about. He must not have had the courage that this was what he wanted.

 _ **Motel room**_

She's moving, she's going somewhere private with him is what the team should have said. Kakashi, Shikamaru and Fugaku had removed their earpieces when the man had started flirting with Inokoto. All three had their own reason. The other team had no problem listening to it as they weren't personally involved with Inokoto.

They knew going alone with this man was the last thing she should do. She was doing this herself and she needed to learn that she wasn't flawless. Everyone else needed to learn that she wasn't flawless. The generation above them talked about her as some sort of God and they needed to see that she wasn't any different than them. They wouldn't speak a word unless they heard the safe word. The look they gave each other told them that they were all agreeing. They wouldn't say anything before they heard the safe word. They'd just continue to write down everything she said, which was showing she wasn't a good character.

Even when they heard the thud of her body they kept quiet.

 _ **Motel room, one floor up**_

I hadn't noticed him moving, I had been too busy taking the room in and planning for escape routes to notice he had slipped behind me. He moved quicker then I had expected. I managed to turn around before he hit me, successfully knocking me out.

I woke up on something soft, hands tied above my head, legs stretched and tied and my mouth gauged. I wanted to fight the rope, scream and squirm as I woke up. I felt my forehead wet and sticky. Blood, drying blood. I had been out for a while. I noticed I was lying on my stomach. Didn't know the team beneath was having a show out of my misery. The gauge in my mouth was easy to spit out.

"You know, I use to wear my hair in French braids?"

This had gotten out of hand to say the least. I was calling for help before something irreversible happened. Statistic told me something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, I hoped for not this bad and much later.

My voice wasn't clear, it came out weak and mumbled. The worst of my confusion had driven off, but I still didn't feel comfortable. Especially not when I felt him push my locks aside and open my dress. I knew I should have fought him, but it would be useless. It would only end up hurting my hands and legs, the rope was chakra infused and wouldn't open unless it was cute open or he decided to open them. He took his time opening my corset. I waited for my back up. They should have been knocking at the door by now.

"I wasn't joking when I said I feel like I've known you for all your life, that I've been waiting for you."

I felt so weak when he had taken my eyesight away, more so than tying me up. I wished I was as experienced and talented as my father. He wouldn't have ended up in this situation. He would have known better and had it happened he would have been able to defeat him and protect himself. I was lying there, letting this monster do whatever he wanted to me.

"It's odd isn't it, that they fear you so much. You must feel isolated at home. You're only a tool to them. Hadn't you had your family you'd lost all your humanity years ago."

He was up on his feet again, I could hear him.

"Who is it that you're loyal to? I know you Konoha nins, all about the town, your comrades and teammanship. Out in the field you're all best friends and so good at working together. What happens when you come home, before you're rushed off to another possible deadly mission?"

I didn't want to answer him, even with my mouth free from what must have been a rag. I would sub come to him and answer.

"They shun you, they envy you and try to bring you down, they talk about you behind their back."

He was on the bed again, I hadn't heard him moving and gasped out of surprise.

"You know it. You feel it. They treat you like crap and send you on another mission."

He pulled the tape off my ear that contained the microphone. I couldn't see what he did to it, but I could be certain he had destroyed it. Then I had nothing, this was the end of me. In a dirty motel bed, killed by someone Naruto told me was harmless when I had my team with me.

"They expect you to die for them, but where are they now? I know you've already said your codeword. I know they should have been here. Is it possible that they're letting you suffer?"

He leaned over me. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I'm going to tell you a secret now that the microphone is gone. I trust you, trust that you won't tell your beloved Hokage. All the shinobi he told you I had killed, they're alive. He kept sending them, ended up sending better and better shinobi and I had so desperately wanted for him to send you. I was so thrilled when I heard he was. You took so long, I waited and waited for you to accept the mission. I know you have spies within the Hokage Tower, but I have better ones. I've never killed Konoha shinobi before. They've all come willingly."

I now struggled against the ropes. I had learned from a toddler that you never abandoned your city. You give it your everything, even the most valuable you had to offer, your life. I struggled to believe that good men and women had decided to give up and leave with this man. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to do the same. He knew who my father was, he had given everything he had for his city. He was the symbol of fighting through hardship and staying loyal.

"I have so much more to offer them. Haven't you noticed that casualties are higher and higher? No one has commented on it, have them?"

He must have straightened his back again, because he wasn't so close to me anymore.

"It's because they've left willingly. They're not dead, they haven't died in missions. There's so many of us, from all the lands. People who are tired of being used, being disposable. Fighting for peace, isn't that silly? It is, because it isn't what you're fighting for. You're fighting for the elite, protecting trade and commerce so that they can grow their riches. I have to admit, Konoah isn't the worst. Still there's a huge difference between rich and poor. You're too young and entitled to have noticed it."

Something cold hit my mid-back. It took me by surprise. It wasn't a question what it was, it soon broke my skin and I could feel my blood escaping through the cut.

"You've heard the story about the two brothers, the snake and the crow. I'm sure you've heard it, the story about how the oldest brother protected his little brother. How the town turned him into a snake, how the oldest brother let them because he was tied to his land. When redemption came for the oldest, the snake brother emerged his miserable snake form. He had become free of all his burdens, he flew off as a strong hawk. He was finally free because he wanted to end his town."

I had felt him carved the picture, the snake lashing for the crow. The snake tearing and out flew the hawk. I knew it was the story of my family. I had tried to shut my ears and rather focused on the pain in my back. The man pulled the strings on my corset as hard as he could and tied it. For the first time I could remember I screamed out of pain on a mission. He ignored me and adjusted the rope on my legs, I figured out why when I felt his hands under my stomach. He flipped me over on my back, I bit my lip to stop the screaming. The wound was throbbing greatly. I could feel the blood flow down the non-absorbent fabric of the corset only to be soaked up by my dress and the sheets.

"Then came you."

The blade was just beneath my collarbone now. It wasn't cold anymore. My flesh and blood had heated it to body temperature.

"You know you're the product of force. Your parents never wanted you. It often happens, people have babies they never wished for any minute, any second of the day. What's special about you is that you were wanted by Konoha. They forced your father to have a child, and he complied. He was loyal to his town and followed their wishes. If he didn't they'd kill your uncle. Your mother, oh, sure has Konoha screwed her over. Like they screwed over everyone in the war. They hardly teach you about it in school, they want to pretend like it never happened. That two generations are suffering because they're greedy and wanted to end someone bringing them peace and happiness. They don't want you to know that, Inokoto Uchiha Yamanaka."

He pointed his knife to the family crests he had carved as he spoke my name.

"Come find me when you're ready. I know it'll be you, and I wait for you. One day you'll open your eyes and see what a sham all the lands are. We'll welcome you, and perhaps we can end this system together."

He smeared something in my wounds. I screamed again. It felt like he had poured acid over me. It burth, I felt my skin mysteriously shutting. He dug his hand beneath me and pulled the zipper. He had expected me to scream. He knew it would happen and that my team would be able to hear me this time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hope you're enjoying the story! If there's something you don't like, or if you have any ideas for the story, don't be shy about it.


	5. Locked Doors

Kakashi was the first to enter. He kicked the door in, didn't even take the time to check if it was unlocked. It was easier to just kick it off its hinges. He stood there in the doorway. I knew what it looked like, I was blindfolded and tied to a bed. I had been screaming. It couldn't have been the first time he had seen anything like this. So he stood and waited the few seconds it took for the rest to arrive. Satomi let out a startled cry, I would guess that Fugaku was the one to take a deep breath. Taking in the metallic scent that flooded the room.

"Gah, don't stand there!"

Had I been able to see I would have seen Kakashi push the girl toward me. It was the right thing to do, protocol. Send a girl incase I had decided to turn on all men and hate them.

"No! Kakashi!"

I shouted. I didn't want that witch next to me. Where had they all been, why hadn't they come before? I had said the codeword. I had called for aid, they had only come when I had screamed and it was a coincidence I thought that they had the room beneath me. Of course nothing this day had been a coincidence. I was at fault for abandoning the plan and leave the bar. I wouldn't say I was innocent in the matter, but they had ignored my distress call. I don't know how many chances that man had at killing me.

He cut lose my arms first, then one leg as I was untying the second. My blindfold was used to cover up whatever cut I had on my forehead.

"I'm going home, and I'll travel alone."

I was already moving towards the door. I didn't look at Fugaku's and Shikadai's faces. I didn't mention a word about what had happened. I would let them suffer until the mission debriefing. They weren't asking if I had been sexually molested by that freak so why would I tell them that I hadn't been.

"Do you think that's wise?"

I slammed Hideaki against the wall, it dented and he gasped kicking with his dangling legs. I used my left arm to hold him up and I had a kunai against his throat. I took joy in the fear he showed me. His life was so easy to end. I couldn't, this was already bad enough. He was rat enough to tell Naruto what I had done to him. I'd probably be excused after a talk, considering mental stress. I let go of my hand and he fell to the floor. I wasn't going to stab him so he didn't need to run his throat. I moved on, still not looking at my team.

Kakashi grabbed Fugaku as he was about to run after. I heard their movements. I heard them scuffle and Kakashi telling him I would be able to look after myself. One of the few times my sensei was wrong. This was the least grave mistake he had done involving me, and it almost cost me my life.

I moved quickly, not only would they come after me shortly but there were also four men following me. They matched my speed, then some. They would catch up with me sooner or later. I was slowed down by my attire and my still bleeding wounds.

My guess was that they were bandits, had seen the nicely dressed girl and had decided to follow her hoping she had a few bucks in her purse, or something on value around her neck. I stopped in a tree and waited for them. Tossed them my purse when they stopped to look at me. They seemed surprised that I had stopped, even more so when I tossed them my purse. It hit the biggest of them, he didn't catch it and it fell down on the ground. So they weren't looking for cash.

I already had a kunai in my hand. I waited for them to make a move. They just watched me. Who were they? I took off my shoe and tossed it once again it hit the largest man.

"My daddy will be upset if you hurt me, I already gave you my purse!"

Playing the dumb rich kid had gotten me out of so many situations earlier. I didn't mind a good fight, but if I didn't have to I wouldn't mind that either. The man was fast, but I was faster and I met his kunai with mine.

"I'm sure your daddy will be mad, very mad."

Something about the way he said it threw me off. Did everyone around here know who I was? I was supposed to do an undercover mission, how was that possible when everyone around here seemed to knew who I was? I went on a similar mission just a few weeks ago and no one knew me then. What had changed. No one was supposed to know what I looked like, I often altered my appearances. I had more wigs than a cross dresser and I knew how to use henge.

I jumped back to another tree.

"What do you want?"

I didn't expect them to answer, or give one that was true. They never did, and neither did I. So I jumped further away from them, I didn't stop until one of them spoke again.

"You have pretty skin."

I narrowed my eyebrows in surprise, what kind of thing was that to say? God, no! It was a distraction, there were only three of them now. Should have killed them instead of finding out why they had sought me out. Certainly should have, something thin and sharp entered the back of my shoulder. I pulled it out and tossed it on the ground. I was about to start attacking these bastards, they had annoyed me for far too long for my taste.

I turned around towards them, trying to activate my eyes but they wouldn't. I tried, I tried and I tried. I just seemed to be making me exhausted. The men were looking at me, probably as confused as I was, but they knew what was happening. A large rock, a brick or something came flying towards me. The largest man had tossed it. It was normally a very easy object for me to doge. I stood as frozen, my body hardly moved and the darned brick hit my head. Second blow to my forehead that day. I lost my balance and started falling.

I was as paralyzed. Poison wasn't something you fought off. That needle had been coated with something. I tried to grab branches as I kept slamming into them. If I was quick enough to get a hold of one I'd let it go not able to hold my own weight. All I could do was to wait to hit the ground, hoping clashing into branches would demise the impact the ground would make.

Surprise filled me as everything became cold. Water, I had hit water. I sensed the four men take off, someone else were coming. Once again I left to hope that they had heard me. The surprise had made me swallow so much water, and my mouth was filled as soon as I was able to reach the surface hindering me from screaming. My trips to the surface became further and further apart. My body more stiff and stiff, unyielding refusing to listen to my commands.

I suddenly got the feeling I would die there. That nothing could save me. I was so tired of trying, my body was giving up. I had swallowed so much water my stomach hurt. What hurt the most was the burning in my lungs. Desperation wouldn't save me. My body wouldn't save me. Nothing would save me now.

 _ **Just inside the forrest**_

Fugaku, at the very back pulled Shikadai behind letting the rest of the team go on without them.

"I'm certain I heard 'koto scream. Wanna try to see if it was her, make Kakashi-sensei in a better mood?"

Shikadai wasn't certain what the wisest choice was. Kakashi was already mad, and if Inokoto really had screamed she was in trouble. Seriously, Fugaku screamed more than her at practice. He had also cried the most out of the three of them. Point it you, he'd scream and cry some more.

They took off the right where Fugaku claimed the sound to be emitting from. They kept on running until ground turned to water. They couldn't see her anywhere. Then Shikaku bumped his shoulder against Fugaku and pointed in the water. There she was, swimming towards them. So they waited, and waited some more. She didn't seem to be a fast swimmer.

Both boys were suddenly pushed to the side. Shikadai stumbled and Fugaku fell instantly down on the ground.

"She's drowning you fools!"

Kakashi yelled before he dived into the water. That would have explained why she wasn't making much progress. Fugaku had seen her swim in their lake many times. She wasn't the fastest out them but she was decent, she knew how to swim. She wouldn't be drowning unless something was wrong.

The few seconds, short minute it took for Kakashi to emerge were the longest in the two boy's lives. They had been standing there, watching their teammate and close friend drown after failing her miserably during their mission. Not to mention that said mission had been a bust as well. They couldn't wait until the four of them were safe and sound in their hometown.

Kakashi had Inokoto over his shoulder when he came out of the water. He placed her on the ground and told the boys to cut open her dress and corset. Fugaku looked at his sensei in disbelief while Shikadai decided to blindly follow orders. Kakashi stripped off his vest before he scooped Inokoto up from the ground. She was hanging limp from his arm.

He found a rock to sit down on. Placed her on his lap and bent her over, head between her legs. Once more the boys were shocked as Kakashi started to punch her on her back with a flat hand. He punched, harder and harder. The boys looked away when they saw Kakashi's hand become coated in blood. They hadn't seen the wound on her back, they didn't that that was where the blood was emitting from.

Kakahi was starting to become worried, one minute and there could be brain damage. Relief was what painted him when he felt the small body jerk. Soon followed more jerking and sounds before his legs became wet once again. She had too much water in her system for him to do anything else, but it had worked. He tried soothing her, rubbing her back talking gently to her. He made sure to avoid the artwork that adorned her back, he would ask her about it later. When everything was calmer.

"It'll be fine, just get it out."

 _ **COCO**_

 _ **A short day later: Konoha marked**_

 _ **COCO**_

Father must have been surprised to see me parade around without my shoes, and well, just in my panties and Kakashi's vest. He looked like he wanted to murder someone, everyone that looked at me to be precisely and maybe even Kakashi who had his ever carefree face and aura.

"Strain your eyes even harder, father, and you'll go cross-eyed."

Back to pretending like nothing. I giggled as I kept on walking. He wanted an explanation, some reason to why his oldest daughter was parading half naked, in only her underwear around town. I walked past him smiling, expected him to stop me. Someone else was stopped though, someone needed to explain this to him!

Kakashi was yanked by his collar. The force chocked him a little making him rub his throat some when let free.

"Almost didn't see you there, Itachi."

"Cut the act, Hatake, why is my daughter parading so… uncovered?"

I could sense my father looking at me. I had lowered my pace hoping to hear this conversation. It was adorable when my father was so protective of me and my virtue. Does all your clothes have to be that tight? You know, we can afford fabric. Oh, Inokoto, it's you! I thought it was a naked rat. Not to forget the worst of all of the comments and questions he could throw at me, aren't you cold? Fit for all occasions, always made the point clear.

"Shikadai cut up all her clothes.

It was an emergency, he acted on my orders!"

Kakashi had to throw that last part in or else father surely would have tortured Shikadai until he gauged his eyes out so that he'd never be able to see me again. Ah, fathers.

"What emergency called for my daughter to get undressed?"

"Cats, fire hoses, shrubs. Look at the time, I got to go!"

Kakashi was pointing everywhere with his hands before he jumped out of Itachi's reach. He was too dumbfounded to react. He had just been introduced to his own daughter's mortality and there was no way Kakashi voluntarily would tell him I almost got killed twice.

I hadn't expected Naruto to react any different. The other team had kept their mouths shut about threatening them, so far. I wouldn't be surprised if they were waiting for just the right movement. I also waited for Kakashi to spill the beans about my back. It would need medical treatment, but I was hoping to guilt Sakura into treating it without a word.

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard anyone do on a mission!"

Kakashi looked like he wanted to disagree, I was for once certain that Naruto had done much worse himself. Sure, I didn't think that what I did was the wisest decision ever, in hindsight it was the stupidest thing I had ever done. It would have been fine really, had my backup come.

"I'm canceling most of your missions as a punishment."

He didn't even seem to think about the others in the room. My punishment was supposed to be publish knowledge delivered in front of my peers.

"Because you ignored the rules you are to follow, you put yourself and your team in danger. I warned you that if you didn't take this mission seriously there be consequences. For disrespecting me I'm placing you three days in solidarity."

Kakashi got out of his chair, he'd been in solidarity before too. A dark point in his life, I too knew what it meant. No human contact or food for three days, a small cell equipped with a bed and enough water to survive. It wasn't some luxury retreat.

"Naruto, we're equally at fault, if not more. My team removed our headset, the other failed to intervene even after Inokoto called for our support."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. Kakashi was making sense, but Naruto didn't seem to hate them. What they did was worse than what I had done. It might not be right to compare them, but I only did what I did because I thought I had back-up. If I knew they were going to fail me, I would never have gone with him.

"Seven days, any other objections?"

He didn't even move his eyes from me.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry about the delay in posting. I've had this sitting for ages and haven't been able to work with it as much as I wanted. I'm just going to go ahead and post it because I'll be gone the following week. Hope you'll enjoy!

A fan: Aw! I see some of it disapeared when I uploaded the Chapter. What are you unsure about?

Yara: She seems to have inherited her parents luck! She's in store for more. I want to dive into the dark sides. The series in itself is too bright I think, but then again I love pitch dark series. It had always been my plan that she'll be branded because of her father so to say. I'm afraid people will get upset I'm making Naruto so seemingly evil. It'll be explained further later, and there's certainly more secrets than ever so you have something to look forward to. As I mentioned it is so unrealistic in the anime. They kill people then go have noodles? Like… Yeah… I might be going too dark, but we can mix them and say it's the perfect degree of macabre and happy? It's not realistic that a country just dives back with super growth after a war, the only country that that's ever happened to is America after the second world war, but that was only because the war wasn't fought on their soil. Now I might be diving too much into an anime wanting it to be realistic. Oh, there's some angst there under the surface. Isn't there always? I can't imagine being just 13 and in that situation, hope it won't show too much in my writing. Haha, Ino is the perfect example. There's been nothing but heartbreak, seemingly, by following her heart and not reason. By entering a marriage like proposed you know what you're getting and what you can expect. Perhaps not at the age of 13, but just imagine Inokoto running after guys like her mother when she was a teenager. I'll do some updates on Ino's love life later on so you'll be able to find out! And as always thank you so much for your reviews. I read them several times!


	6. You Killing You

My father's eyes had never been that large I think. They looked bigger than his eye sockets and it made my empty stomach turn. I hadn't been able to see my own reflection for days. I still knew that my state was grim. I was sick, to put it mild. It had started with a fever, making my body sweat and there were no showers in the pit. Sleep had come seldom, and when it had it had been restless. My hair must have been one giant knot.

Father had showed up to pick me up because the report was that I hadn't held up good. Truth was that I was too sick to hold any food down. If I could force anything down my dry throat it would come up witin the second. The bile and acid had been making my throat burn and bleed. Struggling with fatigue and a raging fewer they had been so kind as to send a messenger for my father. I uld have collapsed on their steps had I been made to walk home alone and that wouldn't have looked good for them. I hadn't wanted to bother my mother so I had asked for my father. The general idea was more stable and I had in fact expected him to react more to the ANBU uniform they so kindly had lent me, than my state.

It didn't happen. It was easy to sense that he was as stable as rice noodles boiled to damnation. His hands, he was uncertain where to put them and what to do with them. He had to dive in as soon as the guards let go of me. No warning, I was falling freely before he grabbed me. I was so riddled with fatigue I hadn't even moved my own hands to catch the fall. I was finally able to relax some when his arms were wrapped around me.

My steps were wobbly as we moved over towards the door, me with a smile. I don't ever remember being so fond of looking at the sky. I could almost understand Shikadai and his family. Seven days was more than enough. Seven days does something too you. I wasn't strong enough to carry the bubble that grew in my chest, the tug under my eyes through my nose. I was on the verge of tears and it didn't help to see father's lips quiver. I was free now, I could see the sky, I could breath fresh air and I could hear sounds.

It wasn't even an argument when he picked me up in his arms. He had allowed me to walk out on my own, I was grateful for that. I wrapped my hands around him, finally feeling close to someone again. I knew father wanted to say so much, do so much, but we'd take that later. He too was familiar with the chamber, he had never ended up there himself. Always the perfect example, then he went off and had a daughter like me. I often wondered if that disappointed him. If he had ever wanted me to be more like him, follow the rules, be respectful no matter the situation and accept everything thrown at you. Never fight the city no matter what.

I clung desperately to him as he started walking. I closed my eyes, all the sounds and sights were making me dizzy. It was too much for me to take in at once. It was almost as if it hurt with each step we took. I hadn't had any stimulation for a week, I was overwhelmed.

I woke up in a dark room, I quickly realized it was my old bedroom. Curtains were shut and the lights were off. I could smell some food sitting on the nightstand next to me. Almost burnt, bland and more rice than anything. Rice I knew would be soggy on the outside and dry on the inside. I slowly woke my arm to life, effortlessly found the plate in the dark and tipped it over the edge. It didn't cost me anything to so. I didn't want to eat it and I didn't want any of them try to pressure me into it. I didn't have the energy to deal with the "just one mouthful" shit I knew they would try. So sadly I had to soil the food. Not that I'd call it food. I for one wouldn't even feed it to dogs. Not that it was that terrible, I just disliked that woman.

The noise must have been heard because I heard the door creak. Soft steps entered the room after closing the door. I swore I heard a soft chuckle but I wasn't certain.

"Didn't like the food?"

I almost felt bad so I tried to dove down trying to pick it up. I tried to get up to help him pick up my mess but immediately became dizzy. Food wasn't a bad idea. I knew I needed it.

"Daddy…"

It always worked on him when I wanted something. Melted him down every time.

"Can't you make me a curry, like when I was little?"

He hadn't done so since I was young, not that I was that old now. I wasn't a grown up age-wise, but I wasn't a child anymore either, I was in that weird phase they called adolescence. I expected him to argue over it, Ami hated when he made food. She was supposed to provide for her husband. It was her job.

"Rice or noodles?"

"Noodles."

"Pork or chicken?"

"Your chicken is as dry as your jokes."

I tried to laugh but it only came out as a cough. A hand was placed on my forehead. I already had a feeling I had a fever. It seemed like my father agreed.

"I'll get started on your food, then get your mother and Sakura."

Like the medic that examined me before I left wasn't enough. Like they would discover anything groundbreaking. I wouldn't argue if he made food first then got them.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up there were three people in the room. Father, stoic as ever, Sakura with her equipment and mother with her hands covering her mouth. Like she hadn't seen me in bad shape before. Always as surprised every single time. Like it shook the foundations of her reality that I could possibly be injured. I couldn't judge her for it, it was a very real reminder that life was fleeting and my line of profession came with a very real risk.

Sakura was the first to approach me, put her bag on the ground with a thump and sat down on the bed. She too checked my temperature with her hand. It felt so cold against my skin. I almost leaned towards to ease the burning.

"Mind if I turn on the lights?"

"No."

She couldn't work in the dark. I blinked several times and tears formed when the lights came on. It seemed so bright when I had been in the dark since I got back. When I got my sight back I noticed that nothing was changed in my room, all my toys, books and furniture was untouched. It was clean, I hadn't expected father to let dust gather in his house. That would first happen when he passed.

"You have a fever, I'm going to check your pulse."

To fingers were firmly placed on my neck. Aunt was always so good at taking you through her steps. I could only imagine how many times she'd been attacked because she hadn't. The last thing I would want to do is to touch a gravely injured shinobi. All instincts screamed fight especially when injured. I had experienced it myself. Common sense is replaced with pure adrenaline and everything and everyone becomes the threat, mortal enemy. Touch someone unexpectedly or on a sensitive spot you'll find yourself under attack.

"Did you receive any open wounds on your mission?"

She pulled of my covers.

"I'll try to get a sense of your body temperature."

You could say that I had gotten more than one open wound.

"I got some open wounds."

Sakura started grabbing my ankles and making her way up to my stomach. She dove into her bag immediately after.

"Upset stomach? Nausea, thrown up?"

"Nausea and I can't hold food down."

She pulled out a rubber band and I immediately knew what came next.

"I need a blood sample."

She was quick putting her needle together after wrapping the band around my arm. Didn't take her long to find a vein to stab into. She filled her glass and wrapped up.

"I'll do my tests and I'll be right back, won't take long."

As soon as Sakura left the room my mother ran over and threw herself in bed with me, wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close.

"I've missed you so much!"

I had missed her too, everyone, everything. I didn't know how to show it so I lay perfectly still as she ran her hand over my cheek.

I sensed that there was also a lot on her heart. She too chose to wait and I was thankful of it. I didn't have the energy to deal with why and what for just yet. I had made a mistake and I didn't mind owning up to it when I was better. It was what I was supposed to do. Own up to it by proving I had learned and had become better in the field because of it.

Father left the room and mother stay put clinging to me as if I might turn to fluid and slip through her hands. She wasn't moving until either Sakura or father returned. Being a trained medic, mother probably was on the same hunch as Sakura. No one had said anything yet and it left me slightly worried, if it had been harmless, they would have spoken about it before it was certain.

Thankfully mother gave me some room when father returned with food. I didn't care that the last thing I wanted to do was to eat. I was feeling sick from before and now add the worry of not knowing what was wrong with me. I needed energy to deal with the stress my body had been through, so I'd eat as much as possible and hope it would stay down.

I was halfway through my bowl when Sakura returned with even more equipment. I put my food away and waited for her to tell me the news. The rack and bag told me she was about to put me on IV fluids, she worked in silence. Offered her my hand, no matter what I would never get used to feeling that thick needle enter my body and wiggle its way into my vein. I hated it. It felt too large and foreign no matter how often I felt it and no matter how long it was in.

"Good news is that it's treatable, bad news if you survive there might be permanent damage."

So odds weren't looking good.

"Septicemia?"

My mother asked, Sakura lay a tray of medicine on the bedside table and nodded. Blood poisoning, the blood in my veins was killing me. I wanted it out of me, I wanted it gone. I know that I would die instantly without a doubt, that the blood in my veins was also providing me with life. I wanted to fight it but there was no energy in my body, I was breathing rapidly, I could feel sweat forming on my forehead. Still I didn't feel closer to death than I had just a week ago.

Sakura nodded and my mother fell a tear, even my father's stoic face seemed somber. It wasn't as if I was going to die, I just might, and I'd just might get my organs destroyed.

"But we'll start treating it, we already have. Inokoto is strong, we'll fight this."

It sounded like she was reassuring herself as well. If it happened it was over for me, for me there was no pain in dying. I'd be gone, it was those left I worried about. Aikoino, she would be devastated. It would break her, she'd be crushed. I couldn't let her down.

"Do you know where, it might be difficult, but do you know where you've had open wounds?"

I often got a lot of them, so I understood why she was so hesitant even just asking. This mission was different.

"It's probably the poison."

Mother shook her head, I should know better than trying to fool someone like these three. It could be done, but not about subjects like these.

"The wound on your forehead looks to be healing fine, any other wounds?"

I looked over at my parents. I would be an idiot not telling her, or just have a death wish. Neither applied to me, but I wasn't going to tell my parents.

Aunt moved over and sat down on my bed. Her eyes filled with worry, tears practically bathing in them.

"I heard talk, but I never believed it…"

She grabbed my hand and tried to look into my eyes. They only thing I could think of was the other team running their mouths. If I had the energy I'd roll my eyes and sigh at her for believing gossip she heard around town.

"It's not true, but I want to be alone."

I could see father letting his breath out. I could only assume that he had heard the same rumors. Sakura looked over at them, waited for them to leave. To my surprise mother was the first to move towards the door. Sakura raised her eyebrows. It made sense though mother had been a teenage girl herself, there were things she had kept secret from her father. Every teenage girl had secrets.

"I'll be outside…"

He muttered when there was no response, we were both frozen waiting to be left alone. He stood longer than expected, trying to wear us out. It was just when Sakura started shifting he started moving. I'd seen her mad at Fugaku more than once and I wouldn't want that wrath for myself.

"Parents, you're always going to be three years in their mind. If you're lucky, when you have a house and children of your own you'll be eight to them."

I cracked a smile, sometimes I loved the fact that they were overprotective and smothering me. Most of the time I hated it, they were suffocating me the majority of the time.

"So…"

Sakura dove into her bag and slowly put her gloves on.

"It's on my back…"

"I'll tip you over."

Skilled hands grabbed hold of my side. I anticipated pain, but she knew what to do. While on my stomach she placed her palm for support slowly lowering me down on my stomach. I felt her slowly pull at my skirt, it was stuck to my body and there was no doubt we had found the source of infection. I had to take measure. If she gasped or screamed I know the door would be kicked down and the less people that knew about this the better. My parents could never know.

"I know it's bad, but what you're about to see. Don't ever tell it to anyone."

I felt the shirt drop and tickle my skin as it came back into place. Sakura retracted her arms, it was safe to assume she also knew where the infection was situated.

"I'm a medic, I need to treat you."

"I want you to treat me, but there can be no record of it, or what's on my back."

I could almost smell her confusion. If she told anyone there would be a riot. Especially my parents would have a breakdown. So far it was only me and the man who did it that knew about the carvings. His motivation for doing so I didn't know, but it should be kept a secret. I didn't want sensitive information about me flooding around. Few people outside of town knew just what I looked like, I'd be cursed if they had something solid like this to look for.

"Inokoto, what have you been doing?"

"It was during the mission. I don't need anyone to know about it. I made a mistake."

I'm sure she had made a mistake before and could relate. No one was flawless and from what I've heard she was a late bloomer so to speak.

"You should tell Naruto."

I scuffed, something I shouldn't have done. I knew that, it was disrespectful and all, but he'd done everything in his power to destroy what respect I had for him. I couldn't help it that he acted like a baboon to me most of the time. I wasn't the one at fault. It was like the man hated me.

"No, he's the third last person that should know."

"There's going to be a sting."

I knew she had to rip off my shirt and whatever healing that had been done the last week would be set back. It didn't matter when it was infected. The pain was what worried me, but I had been trained to withstand pain. She worked slowly at first, about the time when the smell of rotting flesh hit me she yanked it off. It felt like she had taken a knife and peeled off my skin. I bit down on my pillow and tears formed.

Sakura jumped off the bed and moved to the window, she quickly opened it and hurled. I heard the soft mixture hit the ground. Good thing mother had moved years ago and no longer had her plants and flowers all over. I was happy I wasn't able to see the monster on my back. I could feel and smell it and it was more than enough for me.

It took a while for Sakura to gather herself. She left the window open to let the air out. There was a million thing running through her mind.

"This needs surgery. I can't operate on you and not report it…"

I could feel hot liquid running down my sides, it didn't feel like blood, it didn't behave like blood.

"Please, I'd be dead if you reported this so I'd rather die now knowing how and when."

Sakura knew my worry; she had the same worry about her son. He refused to wear any shirt that didn't have his family crest on it, like his father. It was like a huge bulls eye on his target. It wasn't like everyone was willing to forgive and forget what my father and uncle had done, some was mad at one, some the other and a whole lot hated the both of them. What's a better way to get to them than killing their offspring?

"I'd be risking a lot."

She was right, and I hated putting her in this situation. She was innocent, someone here to help her and I was asking her to risk so much. She was running the hospital now, so I was certain she'd get away with it, if not I wouldn't have asked.

"Blame me if caught, say I threaten you. It'd be treason, and that would cost my life, but it's the best option."

The option to least likely kill me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Just a quick little survey are people not reviewing because:

The story is shit and I don't know why I'm reading anymore, out of habit perhaps?

I don't understand this shit

This shit is too dark

I just don't feel like it

I'm too lazy

All are fine, I'm just wondering and I'm not going to hold back chapters. I might not make the story as long if you guys aren't enjoying it.

Yara: Hey,

Thank you once again for an amazing review! I can't get enough of your reviews, no pressure.

It's a dictatorship, highly aristocratic and hierarchal in its fashion so it's hard for me to imagine it being without fault and everyone happy. I'm also a sucker for the dark. I'm glad you think I have a good balance, I find it hard to portray that they are just teenagers when they're in the position they're in. A lot is expected from their team, that's for sure. I really want to show that some more in the future, because right now it's just focus on Inokoto and Sasuke pushing his son.

I'd imagine it would be more than difficult to find the right roles, focus, dynamic and symmetry in such a team. I've already planted a few seeds for future development. I do too feel that Inokoto is less naïve than her teammates, due to her upbringing and family. Though Fugaku share the same family on the father side there's a few differences, and Shikadai I feel needs some time to mature. Either of the boys have been forced to grow up, not to the same degree as Inokoto.

They're still very young and at the end of the day it's Kakashi that's responsible as you say. I'm at a roads cross as to how Kakashi will react to what happened, it's between very drastic or even more drastic.

I just imagine Fugaku being more intouch with his emotions than the rest of his team. Much because he has reacted to the pressure in a different way, he doesn't shy away from it and he does his duty. Inokoto on the other hand says no and doesn't shy away from speaking up for herself. I'll write about how the three of them deal with the pressure that's put on them and we'll see three different reactions.

Haha, if you think Itachi's protectiveness is adorable I bet you enjoyed it in this chapter. And yes, everyone should keep a closer eye on Inokoto.

Once again, thanks for your reviews. They mean a lot.


	7. The Others

Inokto had a distinct feeling she shouldn't be there. Had a distinct feeling she should have been two out of ten that died of sepsis. She wasn't that young, nor was she that old so it wasn't so surprising that she had survived. It didn't feel right. She would have deserved it. It had dawned on her that she hadn't been risking just her own life, but everyone else's lives too. She shouldn't have been allowed to live for what she had done, but the gods didn't always chose fairly.

She was the worst of scum. She had put her whole team in danger. She could have killed some of the people she cared the most about. She was able to leave the room alive because that man wanted her too. He could have killed her. Any sane enemy would have. So was he even an enemy? He was the enemy of her village, they wanted him gone. Was he an enemy of her? No, he wasn't her personal enemy. He just had conflict with the higher-ups with her town. Was it then right that she was ordered to kill him if she ever spotted him again? When he had saved her when he had her right where he wanted her? It didn't seem fair too Inokoto.

Teeth of her hairbrush grabbed a hold of a knot and her head was yanked back as a ragdoll. Yanked her out of her train of thought.

Aikoino had never smiled as brightly as when she was allowed to see her older sister again. They had been apart for longer earlier, but it was different this time. Something in the air between them. Some knowledge of her mortality. She must have been able to sense that something was wrong from their mother. For being an interrogator she was awfully easy to read for those closest to her. Inokoto's impression of interrogators was basically everything her mother was not. Footsteps she couldn't follow in her.

Her parents feet were all so big and she so small.

She had almost taken what's most important away from them, from her little sister. She might have healed, but her conscience was stained like her back. Nothing could wash it away, not even the rain that had slowly started dripping on the roof above them.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Water, raindrops were falling on the roof. Shikadai felt like he could hear each and every single one of them. Water fell down from the roof and hit the ground. An earthly smell had entered his bedroom a long time ago. Spores from the bacteria had been sent plummeting through the air due to the rain. This created the all too familiar smell of iron rich soil, it was especially strong close to his house since his house was close to the woods where the bacteria thrived. Inokoto had been released from the hospital, Shikadai knew. His father was getting ready to go see her mother. He had always known the science behind the scent of rain, but it was Inokoto who had taught him the name of it. Petrichor.

The name sounded exotic to Shikadai, like something that belonged to the large and unexplored land above them. The land where they had almost failed their first mission. The streak continued though, at a high price that Inokoto had paid.

Shikadai didn't believe for a second that nothing had happened in that hotel room. He had refused to sign that part of the mission report. If he did he would seal Inokoto's secret and make it okay to keep things from his team mates. They were supposed to trust each other with their lives, what could be above life since she hadn't told.

Shikadai clenched his fist and hit his mattress. He was falling behind. He was just a Nara. He wasn't descendant of _the_ super clan like the rest of his team. He was just a Nara, fit for indoor activities like counseling the Hokage but they weren't even doing that anymore. All he could do was play with his shadow. That was the only skill he possessed. One he was sure both Fugaku and Inokoto could do as well, all they had to do was to try. He didn't have a blood line magical super power. He wasn't special.

Just a Nara, hardly considered a prodigy.

Good for reading books and capturing people with his shadows. He was the third wheel. He was on the team just because they needed to be three. He couldn't think of one mission where he had been vital for its success. He could remember Inokoto showing up injured for missions and still doing her fair share, he could remember rouge ninja running when they got the see the family crest on Fugaku's shirt. He couldn't once remember anyone commenting or fearing his shadow.

He could almost understand what it had been like being Choji. The one known for being fat, not talented or a vital part of the team. Ino had just been the pretty one, weak and useless. His father had been the lazy one. Together they had been perfect. Together they had made up the most close knit team. What they had lacked in talent they had made up for in teamwork no matter how pathetic it sounded. They had made each other stronger.

That wasn't the case for his team. They were friends, but not close knit. They didn't fit like his father had done with his team. He didn't fit with them. He wasn't like them, as strong and talented and he was rapidly falling further and further behind.

Inokoto, god knew what she was doing outside of practice, something was certain. Fugaku had a hard training regime with his father. What did Shikadai have? A mother with a temperament and a father lazier than few. He was falling behind in life.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

The rain drops were more scarce now. Fugaku could hear them. Used them as an excuse for staying up. It wasn't the rain that was troubling him.

 _She's a lose piece in our puzzle, we can't afford to wait_

News had reached his father. That Inokoto had ended up in the hospital after jeopardizing their mission. She had been played from the second she had been spotted in that bar. Fugaku seemed to be the only one truly aware. No one had really questioned that the man knew who Inokoto was. Everyone knew who he was, Uchiha. He wore his crest with honor and pride. He wasn't afraid to show who he was, just like his father.

Inokoto was different. She aimed to blend and be forgotten. She never wore the family crest. She never used her real name, she often changed her personality while they were in public. She did everything she could to avoid attention. She didn't want anyone to know who she was. All on the order of her father, Fugaku assumed. So many would never forgive him for what he had done, even if he had good reason. If people knew who she was, she would have been a big hit, a liability.

So she was an enigma everywhere outside her own birth village. Rumors were rampant and no one knew what this alleged daughter was doing. Fugaku had heard some of them. Most of them he had read in the files Shikadai had gotten a hold of. Shikadai was much better at relating to people and making bonds. Those were exploited for his own gain. It was never anything personal about it. They people working in the filing cabinet knew they were being exploited and was hoping in Shikadai would be possible to exploit in the future.

They were investing in him.

They were certain he would turn into something, someone. That was more than Fugaku could say about himself. It was more than people were doing in his future. All he had was his family name. Didn't even know if he had inherited his father's eyes. He wasn't like his uncle and his daughter. Sometimes it felt like Fugaku was on the B team of his clan, like his father had been. The back-up, good, but there was someone better than he'd never measure up to.

Inokoto was untouchable, and Shikadai would have a great future.

The only one who believed in Fugaku seemed to be his father, because he needed Fugaku to follow up on his ambitions for him. Fugaku didn't want to outshine someone who he knew burned much brighter than him. He didn't want to marry and he didn't want to start his own family. He had never felt as much as a child himself as he lay in his bed listening to the last few hesitant rain drops fall.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Sorry about the break, I've been working, studying and traveling. Also, didn't seem like that many would miss me.

Yara: hey!

Hope the wait was worth it for this one.

Inokoto is not having any stroll in the park. Naruto, I still feel bad for making him like this, but it'll be more in focus later as noted. Im glad my explanations make sense.

Yes, they're supposed to go from children to hired muscle so fast. There's really no healthy way to do that. Thank you, being a teenage girl is a battle on its own and then she has all this other mess to deal with too.

I was supposed to only write about Shikadai in this chapter, but I decided to write about Fugaku too after your review. I think Fugaku and Inokoto are different, but not too different. If they rub off on each other in a positive way they'd both be stronger than ever. Fugaku is under way much pressure, they all are really from different sources. Still I'd say Fugaku has it worst.

Inokoto will always be Itachi's princess. Haha. I guess we have all been thinking we're disappointment to our parents not matter how successful we are. Inokoto is seemingly three steps ahead of everyone, perhaps she learned from the Naras? And she seems to be back on track already


	8. Not Yet

«I wouldn't recommend any of them for a promotion."

Kakashi looked into the eyes of Anko Mitarashi, she didn't look like her old self. They had all dealt with the war in their own way, Anko looked like she had tried to eat her feelings. There was no wonder she had been placed behind a desk.

Kakashi had long ago realized that that's where he'd end his professional life too. Who would have thought. He would probably end up dying of old ago, if his students didn't kill him first. Or more likely, their parents.

Especially if they had just heard them.

Anko raised her eyebrow, not the least surprised that Kakashi didn't want him young wonderchildren to climb the ranks. In all honesty a promotion wasn't something you should want in their world. It was one step closer to dying while on a mission. Not that his children weren't doing missions well above their ranks. Some of the missions they have been on wasn't documented and that was never a good thing.

Some of them were vaguely filed, it wasn't only Kakashi who suspected murder by parents.

"Their emotional baggage is so large, combined it's almost manifested as an own living creature. With the Uchihas and the shadow boy it's almost as if their angst has a pulse you can hear beating."

Anko wouldn't argue. She had spoken with all three of them about rather bleach subjects. She understood the angst part in full.

Inokoto's biggest fear, becoming her father. With her pending wedding she was walking right into that trap. Not to mention how she keeps pressuring herself, and how she's hounded around by their own.

Fugaku's biggest fear, not measuring up. He doesn't realize he keeps selling himself short because he doesn't have faith in himself. That by fearing not being good enough he's making his own fears coming true. It was rather ironic if it hadn't been so sad. That everyone had so high expectations of him didn't help either. It was all rather shit.

Shikadai's biggest fear, being left in the shadows. Anko had once laughed at the high irony factor in this case too. The fact that he was the last out of the three to be profiled showed that he was, well, third. He felt like the weakest link in his team. Like he didn't know the mental instability of the others, including the man in front of her. Especially him.

Anko sighed. Another thing she'd place in their files to be ignored. She didn't know why they had made her this position in the first place. It had come in the after match of the war. With shinobi in active duty killing themselves like never before, some failing missions because of mental disease and then they had almost lost Ino.

So, they now had mental evaluation of everyone in active duty. Anko was head of a team of three where they profiled those in active duty. In her years two had been pulled out of active duty, first after they had failed missions. The rest was just paper. Being deemed mentally unstable was like throwing water on the duck.

"Yeah, I know."

Kakashi knew, nobody seemed to give a fuck about anything Anko did. She still did it, she still did her job as diligently as she should have. Kakashi knew himself how important her work should have been. He'd like to think someone like her would have been able to save him, save him when everything was darkness. Where every breath he took hurt more than any physical pain he had ever felt.

Kakashi had lost everyone he had ever cared about.

Kakashi's biggest fear, losing loved one. Everyone knew this. Everyone knew all the hours he had spent mourning those he had lost. All the pain and memories he had carried around. They were all still in there. There was no turning that off. The difference was that now he had someone to care about. Someone to stay afloat with.

"I wish someone gave a shit."

"Yeah, I know."

Kakashi started thinking about that it was in moments just like these his late friend Asuma would have lighted a(nother) cigarette because he was tired of their ways. Always were their feelings and health set aside for the purpose of defending their city. One individual was more important than the whole city. It was just that there were so many of those just one person.

One of many persons he had lost, and he wondered how all of them would be living their lives today. Would they have been proud of him? Probably, he'd like to think they would be. He'd worked hard the few last years to make sure of that. He was never supposed to make it this far. He had lived his life like that.

"Just someone to come over as say, you saved this person. We're calling they out of service and they'll start treatment."

Kakashi sighed. What even was treatment in their town? They all said something nice about making their new generation fit for battle both in body and mind. He hadn't seen any of it. His kids were pushed around against all warning signs and recommendation. Hell, even against their own will. Their parents? They were already sick and most of them were being treated with medication.

Medication was like a bandage on an infected wound. It kept the disgusting parts spraying everywhere, but it didn't help heal anything.

"Not this lifetime."

And not the next, and then he'd be gone for certain. For now, all he could do was to guide his kids. He couldn't help the system he had been in charge of, couldn't help the faith they all had been worked into. Like they had a choice, like their parents weren't groomed in to sending off their children to die and their children learning it was their duty even before they knew how to walk. It was a choice they said.

"it's a pity isn't it."

Anko gathered her papers. The only ones ending up unfit for service were already too sick to even see her. She knew she was running a department that was a sham. They didn't do a difference. They wrote recommendations that would never be listened to. She knew these kids were going to be entered to the Chunin exams.

Kakashi had done his best to avoid it at first, then he had postponed it and now he was caught.

To his team such an exam was a triviality. They were already way above their current ranks. He knew they were already being low-key slipped missions he had no control of and the city no records of. He knew what that meant.

Fugaku was proud of it, and his father boasted. Inokoto, that little brat, she lied to her parents and called them harmless team missions. Made things so difficult when he suddenly had Itachi slamming on his door seven in the morning because he wondered where his daughter was.

Kakashi laughed as he wondered how mutilated his dead body would be if he told Itachi his precious daughter had spent the night with him. Not that he was interested in children, he was more interested in pranking and agitating his friends.

No, Kakashi wasn't meant to have a life partner because he wasn't supposed to have a life. Now he felt like it was all too late. He wouldn't have a child to bring up in this system. It wouldn't be fair to that child. And having a partner wouldn't be fair towards her.

What he and Anko had once was pure carnal. He didn't feel those feelings or needs looking at her now. He was far too old for such he concluded. He wasn't a young boy anymore, and he wasn't supposed to become an old man either.

"What are you thinking about?"

Anko asked Kakashi and he almost expected her to find his file. He got up, he hadn't turned up for his evaluations. No need when they all knew he was absolutely crazy. No. there was no need for the formalities. Kakashi Hatake was a lost case.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm sorry I lost inspiration for this, I feel it returning. It's simply a question of having time. I'm certain 90% of my readers have died of old age by now. Well, happy valentines day.


	9. Talking in codes

It was funny how fast the body decayed. I had been out for well over two months before I could start regularly training again.

It's funny how the body decayed. I thought about this as Shikadai smacked me square across the face like I was his bitch. I could feel the burning sensation build up at tears forming. He had gotten me good. I should have easily dogged that punch. I wasn't as fast anymore.

On the sideline I could hear Fugaku snicker. He was actually laughing, that smut bastard. Probably because I had done such a stupid mistake. As I was about to retaliate with a punch of my own I felt the air around my feet shift. Not fast enough to prevent it. No. I was down on the forest floor in no time. To prevent further humiliation, I tapped out.

I heard palms smashing against each other as I saw Kakashi's shadow approaching. He had the nerve to look down at me and "tsk". Lying on my back I felt my nose bleeding. That cunt, he punched me in the face.

I felt weak, like a pathetic excuse for a human being. Like I wasn't worthy of the shoes I walked in and the air I breathed. I could handle their judgmental looks and tones, but when I felt it myself there was another chapter opening in my life. Anko had called it growing up and becoming a teenager, what did she know?

So I was down on the forest floor, my teammates celebrating one of them having beaten me up and my sensei was looking at me with disgusted disappointment in his eyes. So I didn't measure up today. Probably wouldn't tomorrow either. Who was I? Who was I becoming compared to who everyone wanted me to become?

Xoxoxoxo

Sasuke looked at his old teammate. Couldn't remember seeing him outside the office in months. It was a rare treat. Sakura would come by as soon as she had ended her shifted and washed blood stains away. So no it was just the two of them.

Sasuke was sending Naruto a coy half smile was Naruto was shifting in his chair. How many hours hadn't they spent in that small parlor eating ramen. How many time hadn't Sasuke wished he had never stopped by and later how many times hadn't he opened his eyes hoping he was just there.

Now he was. Now he was happy to be there.

"How bad is it?"

Sasuke asked. Itachi and he had already figured that much. Judging from how little control they were letting him have and how much time Naruto spent in his office.

Officially they were in a treaty, officially everything was fine and seemingly unofficially too. They hadn't discovered the turd, but they were all smelling it. Or they could see the smoke, but they hadn't located the fire to put it in a more Uchiha way.

"I'm not allowed to tell, they'd _ice_ me out."

Naruto looked over at him and he looked so much older than he had done taking office. For the first time Sasuke saw him as a fully matured person. It didn't suit him. Naruto was supposed to have that childish edge until he died of old age, surrounded by his friends and family. It was how they were all supposed to go in his mind, but especially Naruto.

"So there's no _rock hard heat?_ "

Naruto shook his head. This was something new, something else.

"You see those clouds _forming_ over there, looks like it's going to be _cold."_

The sky was all clear besides the sun slowly setting. There were no clouds and definitely no clouds with the power to make the temperature drop. It was a rather pleasant evening and it seemed like it was going to stay that way.

"The one's to the north or south?"

"There's a huge, potentially dangerous in the north."

Sasuke nodded. They had formed the habit of speaking in such an obvious code because no one suspected them to be so dumb and obvious. There were times they had been talking like this at parties and no one have picked up on it. It came in handy, but they knew there might be one day where it all fell apart.

"I've heard that the main cloud has tried and sometimes successfully recruit local clouds."

Sasuke chocked on his drink. He had never heard about a land poaching member from other cities or such, in that fashion the least. That was a clear violation of everything, the big shock was that they had been successful in their endeavors.

"Fuck."

He didn't know much about the land up north. He had heard one another word about a collective. They weren't formally a land. They were just a group of people living there and not really harming anyone. After the war they had grown in size. People just moving to have a better and calmer life. The war had never reached that far and since they weren't officially a country they didn't partake in any war.

Now they were trying to recruit their fellow shinobi. So, what was it all about? What where they planning?

"Who?"

Someone must have been asked and declined. How else would they have gotten word about this?

"Someone who digs deep, that someone declined and have been declared an enemy of their nation. The other, even a caged bird can free themselves."

It didn't tell Sasuke much at the time. He'd solve the puzzle or ask Naruto at a more private time. Now anyone could be listening. Someone who digs and a caged bird.

"Last one is pretending to be on the fence. They do not like being rejected."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about not having been asked. Pride that they considered him that loyal, but it felt nice being asked. Didn't it? Just know they were thinking about him.

"How many?"

"16 confirmed, 8 missing and 4 dead."

It wasn't that many. It obviously could have been worse, but there was no way of knowing if it would be worse.

"Fuck."

"Daaad!"

Just like that Sasuke turned around to see his son roll his eyes. Clearly embarrassed his father was cursing in public. Not cool.

"I was just passing by when I saw you. I thought I'd let you know I'm going to practice and hang with Shikadai."

Fugaku used his thumb to point at the boy waiting outside. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile, because his son was nothing like him when it came to relations. His son loved his team, his father was certain of it. They were so different, but there was so much of him in his son.

"That's fine, is koto coming too?"

Fugaku shook his head and Naruto turned around. It felt odd really despising a child like that. It was something about her, how smug she was, how she was apparently without a flaw even if her personality was shit. Who did that kid think she was? Always talking back to him, working against him and their own village. He'd have none of it and he'd have her showing respect sooner rather than later. He'd crack that part of her.

"She's probably somewhere crying, dai punched the living shit out of her and she tapped out. Kakashi tried to help her but you know, she had just lost so she was mad. Really mad. And she was bleeding. When we wrapped up her eyes were turning black like a raccoon. Kakashi said he'd fix it, but she said no for whatever reason. Anyway, dai beat her up, he won the spar and he's never done that."

Fugaku had his hands over his head for some sort of illustration by the end of it. Sasuke smiled at his son's enthusiasm and Naruto because Shikadai had punched the shit out of Inokoto.

Naruto was wondering what his job was doing to him. He was actually enjoying a kid getting punched, his kid, she was native to their town and then by default his kid. He was enjoying this too much.

"Have fun, don't overstay your welcome."

Sasuke turned around after having watched his son run over to his friend. A rather trivial thing that brought Sasuke so much joy, something he'd never expect to see.

"Fuck!"

Sasuke came back to their previous conversation.


End file.
